Se Mio Hermanito
by F726
Summary: Lincoln Loud intente lo posible en poder animar a sus 5 hermanas mayores después de que sus ex-novios rompieran sus corazones, pero una vez que el logra animar a sus hermanas, cosas comienza a cambiar.
1. El amor de un albino

**Prólogo**

 **El amor de un albino**

El amor es algo maravilloso, especialmente cuando el día de San Valentín estaba a punto de llegar, donde los enamorados comparte un único día en donde las parejas puedan expresar su amor y sentimiento, o también nace nuevos amores y sentimientos para las parejas solteras, un único día donde muchos puedan confesar y expresar sus sentimientos, mientras que otros ocultan y guardan su amor por temor a ser rechazados por ello, pero aun así, el amor puede llegar a conseguir muchas cosas increíble, al igual trae nuevas formas de poder amar a un ser querido.

Lincoln Loud un joven albino de edad de casi 12 años, corría frenéticamente por su vida en medio de la ciudad de Royal woods, intentando escapar de alguien o más bien de unas cuantas personas.

-Ah. ah... Como...ahh... Demonios... Ahh... Porque...ahh... Me pasa... ah... Esto es... —dijo Lincoln, mientras él comenzaba a parar por un rato a hasta que el dejo de correr, comienza a tomar varios res piros y decide tomar un descanso después de una huida muy épica que él realizó para poder escapar de su terrible destino.

Después de varios minutos de poder recuperar el aliento, Lincoln comenzaba caminar en medio de la calle buscando una señal de direcciones donde él podría saber en que calle él andaba, al encontrar con uno, él veía donde estaba exactamente y al parecer no estaba muy lejos, Lincoln intentada llegar lo más rápido posible a esa dirección, ya que donde estaba en ese lugar podría encontrarse con algunos de sus amigos a lo cual ellos lo estaría esperado por ese lugar.

Pero al momento de que él pudiera llegar más lejos, unas luces comenzaron a iluminar por toda las calle, Lincoln al ver hacia atrás, ve que de atrás de el, estaba una van, pero no solo era una simple van, sino que eran nada más y nada menos que la van de la familia, el Vanzilla, Lincoln intento ver quien era la persona que estaba conduciendo la van, al ver quien era, Lincoln comenzó ponerse la piel muy pálida a reconocer quien era el la persona que estaba manejando la vanzilla, sin pensarlo dos veces, el comenzó a correr, pero esta vez él corría como si su vida ahora dependieras de ello.

-"Maldición" — pensaba mientras él corría lo más rápido posible -"creí que las chicas lograron sabotear la van" — Seguía corriendo sin parar por un tiempo, pero luego más adelante había un callejón muy estrecho.

Lincoln entró a callejón estrechado, esperaba que la van no pudiera entrar por lo estrecho que estaba, el siguió corriendo pero también se le dificulta mucho en correr, al momento de salir a otro lado del callejón veía que ahora ya estaba casi en el parque, estaba feliz que pudo llegar pero al momento de poder llegar la entrada, la vanzilla llega y bloquea la entrada.

- **¡NO!** \- dijo entre gritos, sabiendo que ahora ya no tenía forma de poder entrar al parque.

Al momento de que Lincoln comenzara a dar la vuelta alguien le llama por su nombre.

- **¡LINCOLN!** —grito la persona que estaba en el van

Lincoln al voltear mira a esa persona salirse del van, comenzaba a caminar hacia él y se detiene justo donde están enfrente. Lincoln mira a una chica con cabellos rubios, con una cola de caballo muy pequeño junto con una liga morado, al igual que sus ropas eran de mismo color morado, también hacia juego ropas de color negro, también ella era algo alta pero no era una gran sorpresa para el, ya que ella estaba punto de cumplir sus 18 años.

El no sabía que hacer, si seguir corriendo... No eso era mala idea, ya que sabía muy bien que ella lo alcanzaría, así que sin más opción él comienza a confrontarla

- **Lily sea lo que estés planeado tiene para ya** —Le grita a la hermana más mayor de los Loud's

-Lincoln por favor no te voy a hacer nada, —Lily comienza acercarse a Lincoln.

- **No te me acerques Lily!** — El se retrocede mientras él miraba a sus alrededor buscando una forma de poder escapar.

Lily comienza a llorar por la forma que le gritaba su hermano -Linky lo siento mucho —comenzaba a caer de rodillas -se que estas muy enfadado con nosotras por lo que te hemos echo —pones sus manos en su rostro y comenzaba a llorar aún más -por favor no nos dejes, realmente te amamos mucho Linky, acaso nuestro amor no es lo suficiente grande como para no compartir ese gran amor que nos tienes. Dice Lily mientras aún seguía llorando.

-Lily por su puesto que yo las amo mucho, pero llegar hasta eso punto —Lincoln comienza buscar algo en su volsillo -Sabes que somos hermanos y yo no puedo arruinar sus vidas, sabes que esto es incesto y además ustedes están en su...

-" **No nos importa"!!** —le gritaba con muchas fuerzas haciendo que Lincoln comenzara a asustarse -Por favor tú siempre nos cuidas, nos das toda tu atención al igual nos das de tu tiempo y ¿que hacemos nosotras por ti?... Nada —Lily comienza a levantarse -nos duele mucho cuando nos recházate, aunque eso es algo que ya nosotras sabíamos, pero aún así no nos rendiremos, tú nos ayudaste a superar nuestro dolor por ser rechazadas, engañadas por nuestros ex es y aun cuando nosotras no queríamos tu ayuda, tú siempre encuentras un plan para poder ayudar superar nuestro dolor y también darnos ese gran amor que nos tienes.

Lincoln al mirar los lugares, finalmente logró tener un plan para poder escapar y lograr salirse de esta situación.

-Por favor Lincoln, vamos a casa a comer Pizza juntos, ya hablé con nuestras hermanitas y ellas se asegurarán que nada malo té pase —dice Lily levantando sus brazos -tambien hable con Lisa, Lana, Lola y Lucy, y ellas también están tan arrepentidas por haberte echos esas cosas tan incomodas —Lily vuelve a dar unos cuantos pasó muy despacio.

-"Es hora o nunca" —pensaba Lincoln mientras él pone una sonrisa -Buena actuación Lily -Comienza ha cercarse a su hermana -Casi me engañas por completo, pero tú sabes que esto no funciona conmigo.

Lily queda algo atónita por escuchar lo que le dijo su hermano - ¿Que? - decía algo confundida.

-Lily sé muy bien que estás actuando, entre todas las hermanas que traigo, tu eres la única que tiene más talentos que toda la familia combinada —Lincoln se detiene y comienza a ponerse de brazos cruzado -Eres muy buena en la jardinera, cocina mejor que papá, haces buenas historia incluso mama te intenta robar tus ideas, eres muy artística en casi todo, incluso yo hasta ya perdí mi inspiración de ser un buen dibujante de cómics, eres muy buena jugando el ajedrez que hasta ganas en torneos, eres buena con el arco, al igual que eres muy buena tocando con el violín, eres increíble corriendo como maratonista, pero el talento que más te gusta es de actuar ser una buena actor a, hasta ya tienes varias becas para ir en cualquier universidad, es por eso que yo se como tú actúas, ya que tu misma me enseñaste en como una persona actúa y finge ser alguien que no es, así que deja de decir esas mamadas y muéstrame la verdadera Lily Marie Loud ahora mismo diciendo Lincoln mientras él separa sus brazos cruzados.

Lily impresionada por lo que dijo su hermano, ella bajo su cabeza hasta que...-Teehee... **HAHAHAHAHAHAH** —Lily comenzaba a reírse tanto que hasta Lincoln no le gustaba la forma en la que su hermana comenzaba a reírse.

- **Lincoln eres bastante listo, no tanto como Lisa pero si lo suficiente como para que tu sea mi hombre** —Dice Lily mostrando ahora una Lily bastante diferente - **Eres muy bueno hermanito, hasta creo que ya me estoy arrepiento de haberte enseñado todo lo que se sobre la actuación, pero sabes Linky, yo ya estaba harta de ser la hija perfecta de esta familia, pensaba que teniendo tantos talentos me haría ayudar aclarar las cosas en la mente. Al principio me gustaron pero ninguno me alcanzó lo que yo quería, pero tu hermanito, tú fuiste el que me ayudó a encontrar mi verdadero talento, ya que tú me ayudaste a tener el valor de poder actuar en un escenario y gracias a ti, logré conseguir lo que más me faltaba, fingiendo ser alguien más y eso me agravada.**

Lincoln ahora estaba algo aterrado, esa persona que estaba enfrente de el, no era su hermana al que tanto admiraba, si no una desconocida que tanto clama de ser su verdadera hermana, que todo estos años siempre tenía una hermana que solo fingía ser la hermana madura y perfecta de la familia.

Lily ahora comienza a calmarse un poco al momento de que ella reveló su verdadero yo -Asi es Hermanito, estas mirando a tu verdadera hermana, espero que esto no nos afecte en nuestra relación, pero al mismo tiempo me alegra que por fin ya pueda expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos sin tener que ser otra persona, —Lily comienza abrazar en su misma -Linky ya no puedo esperar en tenerte en mis brazos, realmente te amo mucho, siempre eres todo lo que yo siempre he deseado, pero por desgracia el destino fue muy cruel en que nosotros seamos hermanos, intente con todo los medió en poder negarme en ese amor prohibido que tengo, pero tú siempre pones las cosas mucho más difícil y por eso yo no puedo seguir más, así que intente conseguir cualquier hombre que me ayudara a borras esos sentimientos, y cuando al fin encontré a alguien que me amaba al igual que yo amaba a el —Lily comienza abrazarse bastante fuerte como si ella abrazaba algo que ella quisiera romperlo con sus propias manos - pero el desgraciado jamás me amo, me engaño con mí mejor amiga y lo peor el intento propasarse conmigo —Lily suelta si misma mientras ella comenzaba a llorar -Yo pensaba que el jamás me engañaría pero por estar tan enamorada, nunca pude ver si realmente estaba fingiendo o que si realmente me amaba, pero al final tu —apuntando con el dedo a su hermano - tú siempre me ayudaste a superar ese dolor, siempre me ayudaste a poner orden en la casa, tú siempre nos ayudas sin que tu pidas nada a cambio. -Lily ahora comienza acercarse a su hermano con paso muy rápidos -por eso yo... Yo... **YO... QUIERO QUE Tú SEAS MÍO Y SOLO MÍO!!!** —Lily salió corriendo con toda velocidad.

-"Es Hora"-Lincoln al igual que Lily, el salió corriendo hacia ella con toda velocidad.

Lily quedo al sorprendida pero eso no impidió ha cercarse a su hermano. Lincoln al notar que su hermano se sorprendió por varios segundo, él comenzó a deslizar en el suelo, haciendo que pudiera deslizar sobre debajo de las piernas de Lily haciendo una movida muy impresionante. Lily quedo sorprendida al ver que su hermano intentó resbalar por debajo de ella, pero sin perder más tiempo, se da, la vuelta y alcaza a su hermano. Lincoln solo tenía una oportunidad de poder escapar e intentar poder entrar al parque, así que el saca una navaja que tenía escondido en su pantalon y comienza a pinchar los neumáticos en la Van Lily al que su hermano estaba pinchado los neumáticos, ella intenta agarrar a su hermano, pero Lincoln al escuchar a su hermana, él comienza dar vueltas en el suelo, haciendo que él entrará por debajo de la van, esa acción hizo que Lily comenzara a enojarse e intenta entrar por debajo, pero para su desgracia, ella era muy grande como para poder entrar por debajo. Lincoln aprovechar la oportunidad para pinchar los otros neumáticos y después el sale por el otro lado en la van, donde ahí e podía entrar por el parque,

 **-Lincoln!!** —Gritaba Lily mientras veía que su hermano lograra escapar de sus garras.

Lily ahora comienza golpear la van repetida veces hasta que su celular comenzaba a sonar, Lily muy frustrada agarra el teléfono en su bolsillo y comienza a responder

- **Si Lisa** —contestando a su hermana.

-Lograron a atrapar a nuestro conejillo blanco dice Lisa.

-Logró escapar Lis —Lily vuelve a golpear la van -Parece que tampoco podré usar la vanzilla para poder seguirlo... Si que Lana me matara por la van —checa los neumáticos de la van

-No te preocupes unidad mayor, ya he hablado con las unidades y parece que por fin aceptaron en unir nuestra pequeña alianza —dice Lisa mientras ella checa unos cuantos frascos.

-Como sabes que ellas no nos traicionarán, tú sabes de lo que son capaces esas gemelas —decía Lily mientras buscaba algo en la van

Hice varios tratos con ellas, pero no te preocupes ya está todo planeado en caso de que ellas se pasen de listas —Lisa comenzaba a textear a alguien.

-Que pasara con las demás, sabes muy bien que si Lincoln llega con ellos esto se acabará y ya no podremos estar juntos con el —dice Lily apretando su celular.

-No te preocupes por ellos —Lisa comienza recibir mensaje en su computadora —lo que tú tienes que preocuparte sería de las otras unidades menores, especialmente con la traidora de Lucy

- **Esa perra nos traicionó!** , ¿como? —preguntando mientras Lily pateaba la van

-No lo sé, pero por ahora asegúrate de que tú y las gemelas logren atrapar a nuestro hermano y te asegures de que nadie logra llamar mucho la atención.

-Pues eso sería un problema —dice Lily algo nerviosa.

-No me digas que... —fue interrumpida por una llamada

-Bueno unidad mayor parece que tengo información sobre las gemelas, te llamaré cuando tenga noticias —Lisa le cuelga el teléfono y comienza responder la llamada -espero que me traigas buenas noticia —dice Lisa

-Bueno Lisa lamentablemente tengo malas noticias —Responde una voz algo muy profundo.

-y eso es... —Lisa fue interrumpida por alguien que al parecer tuvo uno de los peores períodos de su vida.

- **ESA MALDITA PERRA NOS TRAICIONÓ, CUANDO YO LOGRE PONER MIS MANOS Encima DE ELLA, YO...** —no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, cuando alguien le quitó el teléfono.

-Lola cálmate, deja que yo...

- **NO LANA, ESA ESTUPIDA MUERTA MAL PARIDA NOS ENGAÑÓ Y NOS HUMILLÓ COMO UNA PAR DE TONTAS** —dice Lola

"Suspira"-Como diablos pensé que ellas podría lograr en capturar a nuestro hermano —dice Lisa esperando que sus hermanas terminara de pelearse

-Perdon hermana es que Lucy nos traicionó y nos dejó pues... —Lana fue interrumpida por Lisa.

-Ve al grano y dime qué pasó —dice Lisa mientras buscaba algo en su computadora.

-Cierto, Pues vimos a Lincoln en el parque tal como tu nos dijiste y cuando apenas íbamos a rodearlo pero Lucy nos noqueó a ambas y de ahí ya no estaba Lucy ni Lincoln así que no sabemos si Lucy nos traición para ayudar a lincoln o tal vez ella sé lo quiso quedar para si sola -Dice Lana explicando lo qué pasó con las gemelas.

-Diablos eso era lo que sospechaba

-La científica ahora agarra sus cosas y comienza a salir de su cuarto -escucha bien Lana no sabemos si Lincoln llego con sus amigos o posiblemente Lucy lo trae cautivo, lo único que importa es que el no debe de irse de la ciudad ya que si lo hace estamos mueras.

-Lo se Lisa ya vamos para la casa y...

-No, ustedes vayan con Lily, ella les dará instrucciones, nos veremos en la residencia McBride —Lisa cuelga y sale de la casa -Esa será nuestra única oportunidad.

Lincoln aún seguía corriendo con todo lo que podía, hasta que el escucho un sonido que provenía en su celular, Lincoln a sacar el celular en su bolcillo comienza a responder -¿Chicas son ustedes? -Pregunta Lincoln mientras dejó de correr.

-Linky eres tu?!, chicas respondió nuestro hermano —Decía una niña bastante animada.

-Leni puedes ponerlo en el alta voz —dice Lincoln

-Ahhh ¿que es un alta voz? —dice Leni algo confundida.

-Dame eso Leni —ella toma el teléfono y lo pone en el altavoz.

-What's up Big Bro —decía una niña con un asentó británico.

-Lincoln por fin contestas, ya casi pensábamos que ellas te hicieron el mejor viaje de tu vida hahaha, ¿entiendes? —dice otra niña intentando hacer un chiste al que sus hermanas se pusieron muy molestas por el chiste que apenas entendieron.

-Win-coln —decía una voz de una babe, intentando mencionar su nombre.

-Leni, Luna, Luan y Lori, Vaya chicas me alegra volver a escuchar sus voces, dice Lincoln mientras el comenzaba a caminar.

-Oye Bro ¿donde estas? —dice Luna esperando que su hermano estuviera a salvo.

-Estoy casi en la salida del parque —Respondiendo a su hermana mientras el comenzaba a recuperar el aliento.

-Linky tengo mucho miedo, ¿porque nuestras hermanas mayores te quiere hacer daño? —Dice Leni llorando por todo lo que está pasando.

-Le-ni —dice Lori mientras ella consola a su hermana.

-Lincoln ¿has visto a Lynn?, se supone que ella te estaría esperando en la salida del parque —dice Luan esperando que su hermano se haya encontrado con su hermana.

-No pero cuando la vea les avisaré

-Dice Lincoln mientras el sigia caminando. Pero cuando Lincoln ve la salida del parque, pudo reconocer quien estaba en la salida.

-Chicas puedo ver a Lynn —diciendo a sus hermanas.

-Vaya así que si lo logro —Luan ahora más aliviada

-Amaizing Bro, sabía que lograrías salir de esta Big Bro —Luna muy emocionada

-Nuestro Linky estará a salvo --dici Leni

-Wincoln Wincoln —Dice Lori muy emocionada.

-Bueno chicas tengo que colgar ahora —Lincoln comienza a saludar a su hermanita deportista

-nos vemos en la casa de Clyde

-Lincoln cuelga el teléfono y se dirige hacia donde está Lynn

Lynn al ver a su hermano estaba muy feliz de que el había logrado escapar de las locas de su hermanas, al momento de que Lincoln lograra acercar a su hermana.

Lynn comienzan abrazar a su hermano con muchas fuerzas -Lo lograste Hermano —dice Lynn con micha excitación.

-Vaya Lynn —Lincoln le devuelve el abrazo -cuanto tiempo me anduviste esperando preguntando a su hermanita.

-Vaya no te imaginas cuanto Lincoln, hasta pensé que Lily té tenía y apenas iba a comenzar a buscarte —aún seguía abrazando a su hermano.

-Vaya Lynn cuanto lo siento, pero ya todo termino —Lincoln le da un beso en la cabeza de Lynn pero al momento de intentar dejar a Lynn de su abrazo el siente que su hermana le comenzaba apretar un poco.

-Lincoln porque no quieres ser novio de mis hermanas —Dice Lynn ahora con un tono algo bastante normal.

Lincoln al escuchar lo que le dijo a su hermanita, el sitio un horrible escalofrío

-Qué dices Lynn

-¿Acaso no las quieres?, ¿no son lindas para que puedas salir con ellas?, o al menos que, ¿solo quieras a una? —Lynn continúa haciendo preguntas, mientras que su hermano ahora estaba intentando en zafarse de ella.

-Lynn porque preguntas eso, si que las quiero pero no de esa forma —Lincoln intenta zafarse pero el agarre de su hermanita era muy fuerte como para poder liberarse.

-Linky quiero preguntarte algo —Lynn comienza a sonrojarse -Acaso no soy lo suficientemente linda como para poder ser tu novia —Dice Lynn esperando que su hermano le pudiera responder.

-Lynn yo te quiero mucho. Lynn al escuchar esas palabras su corazón comenzó a palpitar mucho. -pero no la forma en la que tú piensas. Lynn al escuchar eso, su corazón comenzó a romperse con tan solo unas simples palabras.

-Lynn sabes que esto es imposible, yo tengo casi 12 y tú apenas tienes 9 — Dice Lincoln esperando que con eso pudiera razonar con ella.

-Es por que no soy mayor -dice Lynn mientras ella aprieta la espalda de su hermano.

-Aaahhh Lynn me está apretando un...

-Acaso porque ellas tiene mejor cuerpo, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana y Lucy, tiene esos grandes pechos y mejores curvas, o que es lo que tú más quieres Lincoln —Lynn ahora comenzaba a llorar.

-Lynn yo...

 **-Tu solo eres mío Lincoln, MIO**

-Lynn yo...

-Lincoln no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el sitio unos labios pegados a los suyos, Lincoln quedo algo sorprendido al ver que su hermanita le está besando en sus labios.

Lynn por fin pudo besar a su hermano y lo que ella sitio era todo lo que ella lo había describió, suaves, cálidos y esa sensación que hacía que su corazón comenzaba en arder con sensación de amor que tenía con su hermano,

Lynn deja de besarlo y pudo notar que su hermano comenzada a jadear.

-Te gusto mucho Linky decia mientras ella se comenzaba a frotar su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano.

Lincoln no sabía que hacer si gritarle a su hermanita o decirle que le dará otro mas... -"No" —Lincoln le respondió a su hermana, haciendo que

Lynn ahora comenzaba a enojarse.

-Por que, tú mismo lo sentiste y apuesto que también lo sentisteis con las demás por que no tan solo...

-Porque ustedes son mis hermanas por dios sabes que esto es malo, las podría ponerlas en problemas y también nuestros padres tampoco lo aceptaría -dice Lincoln ahora intentado zafarse a su hermanita -Dios para ser una Niña de 9 tienes mucha fuerza.

-Pues esto te pasa por no hacer ejercicios -dice Lynn, burlándose de su hermano - Pero no te preocupes nosotras te cuidaremos y tu serás mucho más feliz con nosotras dos

-Dice Lynn, mientras ella se mantenía su agarre.

Lincoln al escuchar esas últimas palabras, supo que ellos no estaban solos -acaso dijiste nosotr...

 **"PANG"**

Lincoln no termino de hablar ya que alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que el se quedara inconsciente y callo sobre los brazos de su hermanita.

-Lo siento Linky -Dice lynn, poniendo a su hermano en el suelo.

Suspira - Que manera tan trágica de acabar —aparece una joven gótica que tenía en su mano un sartén -No me pase cierto -dice la gótica sin mostrarse ninguna emoción.

-... —Lynn no dice nada

Suspira* -Se que esto no es fácil Lynn, especialmente cuando el gran amor no te puede corresponder.

-Era necesario golpearlo —dice Lynn algo apenada.

-Era eso o que el lograra escapar —Lucy comienza a cercases a su hermanita.

Lynn mira a su hermana -Lucy ¿crees que esto está bien? -Preguntando la deportista.

-No pero el será más feliz con nosotras -Lucy le comienza acariciar la cabeza a su hermana -Ademas yo te prometí que tú tendrás su primera vez si me ayudaras a poder atrapar a nuestro hermano.

-Lose pero —Lynn no pudo pensar hasta que ella sitio un abrazo de parte de su hermana mayor.

-Si el hubiera logrado escapar, posiblemente ya nunca podremos verlo de vuelta, por eso vamos a aprovechar la noche solo los tres -Lucy agarra el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano y se lo lleva consigo, vamos Lynn, Las demás van a comenzar a sospechar y no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que vamos -Lucy comienza a caminar.

Lynn sin pensarlo comienza a seguir a su hermana, dejando en parque dejando ahora un gran silencio.

Por otra parte Lincoln apenas podía ver lo que estaba pasando, su mente estaba muy borroso y lo único que veía ahora, era su hermanita Lynn con una expresión de culpa -"Como demonios tuvo que terminar así" -Pensando Lincoln mientras veía que todo estaba comenzando a ponerse oscuro, sabiendo que mucha cosas le podría prepara para nuestro pobre albino.


	2. Solo fue una pesadilla

**Solo fue una pesadilla**

 **Antes de los sucesos...**

—¡AAAAHHH! —Lincoln despertando por un mal sueño —. Solo fue una pesadilla. —Mira los alrededores, pero después escucha que alguien entra en su cuarto.

—¡Lincoln te oí gritar! —Entra al cuarto con una expresión muy preocupante —. Te sucede algo.

En ese momento Lincoln veía a la hermana más mayor de los Loud.

—No Lily todo esta bien, solo tuve una pesadilla. —Lincoln comenzaba a estirar su cuerpo y también tronarse sus huesos.

—Lincoln te conozco muy bien y se que algo te pasa. —Lily se sienta en la cama y luego comienza a levantar su mano

—¡No pasa nada Lily! Solo tuve una pesadilla eso es todo. —Comienza sentir la mano de su hermana y checa si no tenía algo malo.

—Hermanito ¿sabes que puedes contarme todo cierto? —La mayor comenzaba a darle una buena sonrisa a su hermano.

—*Suspirara* Está bien Lily, pero eso te va sonar extraño. —Lincoln comienza a ponerse enserio.

—Vamos, que tan extraño puede ser, la última vez que tenías una pesadilla, era cuando estabas en el medio de la purga, y que al final no lograste sobrevivir. Te dije que no vieras esa película, tuviste suerte de qué la Dra. López fuera tan amable de no decir a nuestros padres sobre ese problema. —Lily comienza a cruzarse los brazos.

—Era muy buena la película, si algo así pasara en la vida real, yo te apostaría que lograría sobrevivir esa noche solo.

—Si claro... bueno, ahora dime cual fue esa pesadilla que tuviste esta vez, haber si me logras impresionar.

—Está bien hermana tu lo pudiste. —Lincoln se acomoda de la cama y después comienza contar su pesadilla —. Bueno, yo soñaba que traía un traje de ardilla.

—¿Traje de ardilla? Te refieres a la mascota de la escuela secundaria de Royal woods?

—Así es hermana. Pues al principio todo iba bien, pero de la nada 8 chicas aparecieron en frente de mi y luego me comenzaron a dar insultos de mala suerte. Al principio no entendía nada de que ellas decían, pero después una chica que increíblemente se parecía un poco a mi hermanita Lynn, comenzaba a pegarme.

—Mmm.. ¿no sería esa tal Santiago? —Lily comenzó a questioner a su hermano.

—Mmm no lo se hermana, la chica se vestía de todo rojo y tenía el cabello castaño con una cola de caballo, también tenía pecas y era algo alta, no tan alta como tú, pero creo que era casi alta como Lucy.

—Que interesante. —Lily comienza tomar su café.

—Bueno, después de que la chica castaña me golpeara con sus puños, otra chica castaña que se vestía como rockera comenzaba también a pegarme, no era igual de fuerte como la otra, pero ella me daba puras patas en le estomago.

—¡Vaya hermanito! Realmente la historia se pone algo tensa pero buena. —Lily comenzaba acomodarse bien en la cama de su hermano.

—Luego apareció una rubia, creo que era la más alta de las demás chicas. Pero era la que más miedo me daba, ya que ella me gritaba con todas sus fuerza y decía Literalmente en casi todo el salto.

—¿Acaso no sería Lola la que te pegaba? Lily comenzaba apretar un poco la taza.

—No, ya que ese rubia vestía de azul junto con unos shorts marrones. Y sabemos que Lola prefiere Rosa que cualquier otro color.

—¿Que hay de Lana entonces?

—Nah, dudo que sea ella, Lana no le gusta usar maquillaje, ya que esa rubia tenía sombra de color azul en sus ojos.

—¿Acaso sería yo la que te golpeaba? —Lily comenzaba a temblar un poco.

—¡Tu! ¡Hahaha! Vaya eso si que es una broma, tú realmente eres la hermana más dulce y cariñosa de todas, bueno también tienes tus momentos fuertes, ¡pero tú lastimarme! Hahaha!

—Realmente me tiene mucho cariño ¿no es así? —Lily comienza a sonrojarse.

—Tu eres la Loud más talentosa de la familia, la hija perfecta y la mejor hermana de todas. Aveces siento envidia que todos trae talento y yo no tenga mucho que ofrecer. —Lincoln comenzaba ahora de deprimirse.

—No digas esos Lincoln. Eres un chico igual de talentoso. —Lily mira a su alrededor y agarra un cuaderno de dibujos —. mira estos dibujos en lo qué haces, son muy buenos y creativos.

—Pero ya vistes los tuyos. —Lincoln abra el cajón que estaba cerca de el, checa en su interior y saca adentro unas hojas, se lo muestras a su hermana —. Los dibujos que tú haces son ridículamente fantástico Lily, tanto que hasta... Lincoln vuelve aguardar sus cosas y después se pone aún más triste.

—Linky... Sniff. —Lily comienza sollozar un poco y le da un abrazo a su hermano —. Perdón hermanito.

Lincoln al sentir el agarre de su hermana, se da cuente de lo idiota que fue al hacerle llorar a su hermana favorita.

—No Lily, no tienes la culpa yo... —Lincoln no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Lily ponía la cabeza de su hermana en sus pechos y después lo abraza aún más fuerte.

—No hermanito, yo sabía que esto te afectaba mucho y lo volví hacer, por eso quiero que me prometas que nunca jamás dirás que no tienes talento. Yo se que tienes uno escondido, uno al que harás un buen uso, y así dejarás de decir tontería de que no eres un hombre talentoso, ya que tú si lo eres.

—L-I-l-y. —Lincoln trataba de salir de los pechos de su hermana.

Lily se da cuenta de lo que hacía y le rompe el agarre que tenía con su hermano.

—¡Oh Dios Mío Lincoln! Cuando lo siento hermanito! Otra vez volví a emocionarme! —Lily intenta darle espacio a su hermano para que el pudiera respirar aun mejor.

—*Tosiendo* N-No t-te *Tosiendo* preocupes Lily, se que no fue tu intension. —Lincoln recuperando el aliente y mientras intenta calmar a su hermana.

—¡Aún así debí controlar mis impulsos! casi te dejo sin aire! —Lily iba volver a llorar.

—¡Lily! Vas hacer que despierte los demás. —Lincoln vuelve a consolar a su hermana.

Lily al sentir el abrazo de su hermano, la rubia comenzó al calmarse y después le devuelve el abrazo a su hermano.

—Gracias Lincoln, tu si sabes como calmar a una chica.

—Que puedo decir, crecí en una casa con 10 hermanas. —Lincoln ahora vuelve a acomodarse la cama

—Bueno, en eso si estoy de acuerdo. —Lily comienza beber su café. —Con respeto a tu pesadilla.

—Después que la rubia me daba golpes y después me lanzaba sobre las paredes. Otra chica castaña apareció pero la diferencia de las demás, ella me hacía bromas bastante brutales, que ahora ya ni me gusta la comedia, bueno en excepción de Luan por su puesto.

—Mmm... ¿estás seguro que no te están haciendo Bully? — Lily quería saber si su hermano estaba teniendo problemas en la escuela.

—Pues lo qué pasó Ronnie, yo ya no tengo problemas en la escuela.

—Aún así esa Santiago no me cae nada bien, solo espero que si ella se pasa de lista, yo personalmente me encargo de ella.

—¡No es necesario Lily! —Lincoln comenzaba a asustarse un poco. —Bueno, es hora de acabar con esto. Después que la comediante terminara de jugar conmigo, una chica gótica apareció de la nada, pero cada vez que la veía más de cerca, me recordada much a mi hermana Lucy, ella no fue mucho como para golpéame, pero si que me sorprende de lo fuerte que era esa niña.

—¡Vaya! ¡Que clase de mujeres son esas degeneradas! —Lily ahora comenzaba a enfurecerse.

—Ni que lo digas, incluso había hasta pequeñas niñas que también intentaba en asaltarme, dos de ellas eran gemelas, una se bestia como si fuera una mis universo, y la otra era como una mecánica.

—Miss universo y mecánica, Mmm... —Lily ahora recordaba que una vez Lola y Lana se vestía de esos trajes cuando eran niñas.

—Después apareció una niña más joven que las demás. Tenía unos anteojos, se vestía una sudadera verde junto con pantalones marrones y por su forma de hablar, parecía que esa niña tenía como unos 4 años.

—Así que déjame entender esto, 8 chicas de edades diferentes comenzaron a saltarte, te golpeaban, te insultaba, te hacía cosas brutales y al parecer ellas te conocían. ¿Estas al cien por ciento seguro que esas chicas no son unas bullies de tu escuela?

—Por su puesto Lily, yo jamás en mi vidas había visto esas chica, hay algunas que se parecen, un poco a mis hermanas pero nunca las había visto.

Lily comenzaba a seguir teniendo dudas pero luego mirar el reloj del despertador y ve que ya era 20 para las 6:00am

—Diablos, me entretuve tanto con tu historia que ya es hora de despertar. —Lily agarra su tasa —. Vamos Lincoln, me prometiste que este día me ayudarías con la cocina y tu sabes como nuestras hermana son así de impacientes.

—No me lo tienes que recordár dos veces. —Lincoln salta de la cama y comienza a garra sus ropas. — Tu vez primero al baño mientras que yo preparo la cocina. —Lincoln junto con Lily comienzan a salir del cuarto.

—¿Estas seguro Lincoln? Sabes que una vez que habrá la llave de la tina, todas las demás se despertarán y irán a formarse en la fila.

—No te preocupes hermana, ya llevo acostumbrado siendo el último en la fila, así que ya ve a bañarte.

Esta bien Lincoln, pero asegúrate que todo este listo en la cocina cuando yo bajo. —Lily se ba al cuarto cerca donde está la puerta del baño junto a la derecha.

Lincoln al ver a su hermana entrar al cuarto, el albino prosigue con su tarea de tener listo la cocina.

 **En el cuarto de Lily/Lisa**

Lily estaba en su cuarto buscando sus ropas para cambiarse, ya qué había una razón por la que su cuarto estaba medio desordenado. La mitad de cuarto donde todo estaba limpio era la de Lily, mientras que la otra mitad estaba todo desordenado, lleno de papeles y sustancias que posiblemente sería un peligro al contacto de piel humano. Lily un poco harta ya que ella era la única que limpiaba el cuarto, y sabiendo que su hermana estaba algo ocupada, obviamente la genio no tenía ni el tiempo de limpiar su mitad de cuarto.

—Hasta cuando vas a despertar Lisa. —Lily comienza agitar una bata blanca que estaba enzima de ella.

—Mmm... —. Lisa comenzaba a despertarse —. Ya es hora que reciba el premio por encuentran la cura para el cancer. —Murmuraba medio dormida.

—No, pero si recibirás el premio de si no limpias el cuarto para el final del día, te saco del cuarto. —Lily miraba a la segunda hermana.

—Está bien unidad mayor, pero sabes que esto de la limpieza hará que mis estudios sea algo de retraso científico y...

—Lo que me dices es que ta da pereza en recoger tu propias basura. —Lily deja a su hermana y se va hacia la puerta.

—Omosapiens sin pelo. — murmura la genio.

—Genio Huevona. — Le responde el insulto y luego sale del cuarto.

 **Mientras tanto en la cocina...**

—Bueno ya está todo listo. —Lincoln comienza hacer sacar en el refrigerador todo los ingredientes —. Será como otro día norma en esta grandiosa familia.

Cuando Lincoln cierra la puerta del refrigerador. Alguien lo llama por su nombre.

—Lincoln, ¿cuando estará listo el desayuno? —Dice alguien por detrás.

Lincoln sale disparado hacia arriba por el gran susto que tuvo. Al caer al piso ve quien fue la persona que le pregunto sobre la hora del desayuno.

 **—¡LUCY POR SANTOS CIELOS! Hasta cuando vas a dejar de hacer esto! —** Le exclama a su hermana mientras el recogías las cosas que el había tirado.

—*Suspirando* Lo siento Lincoln, es que tengo algo de prisa y quería saber a qué tiempo estaría listo el desayuno. —Lucy le ayuda a su hermano a recoger las cosas tiradas.

—Eso no lo se, Pero muy pronto Lily vendrá hacia abajo ayudarme a con la cocina y ella te dirá la... —fue interrumpido por alguien.

—Como unos 20 minutos estará listo el desayuno. —Aparece Lily ya toda arreglada.

—*Suspirando* Gracias Lily, le haré saber a mi amiga que vaya por mi. —Lucy se marcha de la cocina.

—Lily, eso fue rápido, ¿por que la prisa? —Preguntaba el albino.

—Pues Lola nunca me dejaba en paz, así que tuve que bañarme bien rápido. —Lily comienza ponerse la bata para la cocina —. Yo me encargo del resto, ve arriba a bañarte, ya creo que solo falta las menores.

—¿Estas segura Lily? Aún puedo ayudarte si quieres.

—Nah, ya tengo todo bajo control, pero gracias. —Lily comienza prender la estufa.

—¡Gracias Lily! ¡Tu eres realmente eres la mejor hermana de todo el mundo! —Exclama Lincoln mientras el le da un abrazo a su hermana.

—Ya basta Lincoln, realmente eres el único al que me das ese cariño incondicional. —Lily se sonroja por los cumplidos de su hermano menor.

—También está las demás, yo se que ellas te tiene algo de envidia, pero yo se que ellas también te quieren.

—Nada más por la comida que hago es lo único que recibo de halagos. —Lily pone la cara de puchero, al saber que solo sus hermanas le da halagos solo por su comida. —Bueno Lincoln, ya vete bañarte, como le dije a Lucy, el desayuno estará Listo en menos de 20 minutos, así que si no quieres que tu desayuno se enfríe, ve y tomate el baño. —Lily apunta la cuchara hacia la donde esta el baño.

Lincoln asiente su cabeza y se va de la cocina. Una vez llegando a las escales y dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto. El toma sus ropas y se va hacia el baño, pero sin saber que en ese momento, la puerta comenzó abrirse y sale una rubia.

—Buenos días hermano menor. —Le rubia le saluda al Albino.

—Buenos días Lana —Lincoln miraba a la cuarta hermana mayor. —Y como quedó la Vanzilla.

—Quedó de maravilla hermano. —Vas haber los cambios que he hecho con el motor. —Lana se le acerca a su hermano y le comienza a sacudir su cabeza albina.

—¡Eso es genial Lana! ya no puedo esperar el gran ruidazo que dará la Vanzilla! —Exclama emocionado el albino.

—Solo esperemos que la policial no nos agarre por el ruido. —Lana comienza marcharse del lugar.

Cuando el albino veía a Lana bajar de las escaleras. Lincoln se da la vuelta pero para su sorpresa, se topa ahora con la tercera hermana.

—¡Lola! no te veía salir! —Lincoln ahora veía la gemela mayor y también la más linda de las hermanas.

—¡Vaya! Pareces que ahora my peón al fin a llegado. —Lola camina hacia su hermano —. Sabes que me sentiría mejor, que vinieras conmigo a la mall a ayudarme con varios vestidos que planeo comprar para mi cita con Winston.

—Pues tengo compromiso con con Lana y... —Lincoln no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Lola lo interrumpe.

—Bueno mi peón, si prefieres ayudar a Lana, pues esta bien. —Lola comienza a marcharse. Pero antes de que Lola bajara de las escaleras. Le dice una última cosa —. Solo asegúrate de guardar lo más Preciado que tenga mi queridísimo peón, ya que podría ser lo último que lo veas. —Lola comienza a bajar de las escaleras con una sonrisa bastante malévola.

 _"Diablos, ahora si que perderé mis cómics_ Pensó el albino se va marcha hacia el baño muy desanimado por hacer enojar a la misma diabla. Una vez adentro Lincoln comienza desvestirse y después entra la tina, pero luego Lincoln nota que algo estaba mal, pero al mento de que el peli blanco supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, fue envestido por alguien.

—¡Lucha libre en el agua! —Una niña comienza volver a embestir al albino.

—¡Lynn qué haces aquí! —Lincoln intenta zafare del agarre de su hermana.

—Que no ves que estamos jugando. — Lynn comienza a tratar de hundirlo bajo el agua.

Lincoln intentaba lo posible para que no quedar ahogado. Así que el hace lo que una hace, en caso de poder salir de una situación en la que estaba metido el albino.

—No me dejas otra opción Lynn, ¡conocerás el señor cosquillas! —Lincoln comienza hacerle cosquillas a su hermanita.

—¡No Lincoln! ¡Eso no es justo hahahaha... basta hahahaha!... ¡Esta bien Hermano... hahahaha me rindo! me rindo!

Lincoln dejo de hacerle cosquillas a su hermana y después lo deja para que ella recuperara su aliento. Lincoln ahora ve que Lynn ya no podía más, así que el decide comenzar a bañarse alegremente junto con su hermanita.

 **Mientras tanto en el cuarto del comedor...**

—Gracias por ayudarme Lucy. —Lily comienza poner los platillos en la mesa.

—*Suspirando* Era lo único que podía hacer. —Lucy ponía los panqués en los platos.

—Si quieres puedes comer ahora, nadie te va juzgar por comer primero. —Lily le da el plato a la gótica.

—Gracias Hermana, realmente eres grandiosa, ahora se porque Lincoln te admira tanto. —Lucy comienza comer los panqués.

—Basta Lucy, ya con los halagos de Lincoln fueron suficientes para este día. Pero también Lincoln las quiera ambas por igual... aunque hay pocas que no se lo merecen.

—Lose Lily, y veo que aún sigues peleada con Lisa y Lola, ¿cierto? —Lucy ahora comenzaba a beber la malteada de chocolate.

—No solo eso Lucy, muy pronto se me acaba el años en la escuela y todavía no he decidido en que colegio debo ir. —Lily mira su reflejo por el espejo —. También estoy preocupada en quien será la siguiente mando para que cuide de ustedes.

—Eso lose también hermana. Lisa no tendría tiempo para nosotras, pero también hay una posibilidad de que ella abuse de su poder autoritario, como para obligarnos a ser sus conejillos de indias. —Lucy da otro mordisco al panqué.

—También está Lola, de ninguna manera le voy a dar ese cargo a ella, ya me estoy imagino las tonterías que haría esa diva de hermana. —Lily pone los últimos panqués en los platos.

—Lana es posible la indicada, ella es responsable y cuida muy bien de nosotras. —Lucy se termina el segundo panqueque.

—Es cierto, pero también le daría mucho más libertad a toda la casa y eso llegaría a un caos. ¡Diablos! Lucy tú eres la más indicada.

—*Suspira* Podría hacerlo, pero no estoy calificadas aún. Crees que todas me obedecería a una chica que apenas muestra su existencia hacia los demás. —Ella da un último mordisco a su panqueque. —Que hay de Lincoln, el es Perfecto en todo, incluso parece que ustedes dos son el equipo del sueño para este tipo de responsabilidad.

—Eso era lo que estaba pensado, ¡Heh! Hasta ya lo nombraría ahora mismo como el encargado de cuidar la casa. Pero no puedo. —Se desanima la rubia.

—¿Por que no? —Preguntando la gótica mientras ella recogía su plato.

—Tu sabes que Lincoln es un chico bueno y inocente, claro el es mas maduro que todas nosotras juntas, pero también es el más fácil de manipularlo, como creas que me siento cuando Lola y Lisa, se aprovecha de la bondad de nuestro hermano. Es por eso que no puedo escogerlo,

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Entra la mecánica de la familia.

—¿Lana, cuanto has escuchado? —Preguntando Lily.

—Solo la parte en la que Lucy no querrá ser la encargada de ese trabajo. —Lana se sienta en donde ella se sienta más.

—Ya veo. —Lily comienza dar los cubiertos a Lana.

—¡¡BUENOS DÍAS HERMANAS!! —Unas jóvenes castañas aparecieron en la entrada del comedor.

—Buenos días Luan y Luna. —La mayor les saluda ambas hermanas.

—Hola Lily, como amaneció la la flor de la familia. —Luan intenta darle la mano.

—Luan, que hablamos. —Lily comenzaba ponerse los brazos cruzados.

—Pero no tengo nada en la mano vez. — Luan le muestra la mano a su hermana.mayor

—Oye Lily, has visto a nuestro hermano, quiero que me escuche cantar esta canción.

Lily miraba a sus dos hermanitas muy animadas por su día.

—Ok chicas, vamos a llevarles a su mesa a donde estas si desayunos. —Lily toma ambas manos a sus hermanitas.

—¡¡Si!! —Ambas castañas exclamaron muy emocionadas.

—Si que la voy a extrañar. —Lana comienza comer los panqueque y después el sabor le llegó a sus pupilas gustativas —. Y también la forma que ella cocina.

—Si... aunque Lincoln será el que no lo va tomar muy bien la despedida. Lucy comienza a comer un pan.

—Tendrá que superarlo eventualmente. —Aparece la diva.

—Genial, la reina perfecta acaba de llegar. —Dijo con molestia a su hermana.

—Contigo quería hablarte. —Lola se sienta enfrente de su gemela.

—Y ahora que me vas reclamar esta vez Lola. —Lana toma la malteada de chocolate.

—Es sobre mi peón. —Lola agarra los cubiertos y comienza comer los panqueques.

—¿Tu que? —Lana no entendía de lo que decía su gemela.

—Se refiere a nuestro hermano Lana. —Lucy le responde el significado.

—¿Que quieres con mi hermano Lola? —Lana sabe de lo que su hermana querría.

—Quiero que mi peón me ayude con unos favores que le tengo preparado, y como el me dijo que estaría ocupado contigo pues... —Lana la interrumpe.

—Quieres que yo lo se desocupe conmigo solo para que el vaya contigo? Nada más para comprar ropa y usar a nuestro hermano como esclavo.

—Correcto hermana, así que si eres tan amable, podrías hacer que vaya conmigo y... —Lana lo vuelve a interrumpir.

—No. —Esa fue su respuesta.

—!¿Que?! —Lola sorprendida por su respuesta.

—Acaso estas sorda, te dije que ¡No! —Le contesta muy agresiva.

—Sabes de lo grave que es esta situación verdad. —Lola bajo los cubiertos y ponía son panqueques aún lado.

—*Suspira* debí haberle dicho que me recogiera más temprano. Lucy esperaba el sonido de su celular.

 **Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Lincoln...**

—Vaya forma de empezar la mañana, ¿no lo crees Leni? —Lincoln miraba a su pequeña rubia con gafas de sol.

—Por su puesto Linky, siempre son muy lindas las mañanas. —Decía la pequeña rubia.

—Bueno, ya estoy arreglado. ¿Y cómo está Lori ahora mismo?

—Lori aún está dormida Linky.

—Ya veo, pues entonces vamos abajo, ya nuestras hermanas están esperándonos ahí abajo y no podemos dejar que nuestros desayunos se enfríen. —Lincoln agarra la mano de Leni y se lo lleva consigo.

—¡Lincoln espérame! La castaña aparece muy emocionada.

—¡Lynn Ya te arreglaste! —Lincoln mira la castaña.

—Por su puesto Hermano, aquí tienes a la mejor jugadora número uno de todo Royal woods! —Exclama la deportista muy Feliz

Lincoln al mirar más de cerca a su hermana, nota que las ropas que tenía Lynn, eran idénticas a la chica de sus pesadillas. Así que el pensaba. "¿Esto sería coincidencia?". Lynn aprovecha la distraction de su hermano para así tomarlo de su brazo.

—¡Vamos Lincoln! Nuestros desayunos se va a enfriar y tú sabes que Lily no le gusta que desperdiciemos la comida. —Lynn le jala el brazo de su hermano.

—¡Está bien Lynn! Vamos todos al comedor. —Lincoln se lleva a sus dos hermanas al comedor. Pero antes de que los hermanos bajaran a las escaleras, escucha varios murmurous.

—Estúpida hermana que traigo de compañera... —Lisa mira a sus hermanos —. Buenos Días unidades menores y mi queridísimo asistente. — Les sonríe a ambos hermanos.

—¿Otra vez te volviste a desvelar cierto? —Lincoln ponía su expresión de uno bastante irritado.

—Sabes muy bien que mi trabajo es prioritario. Responde la genio

—Y también tu salud. Vamos Lisa, ya hablamos de esto, no me gusta que te desveles tanto. Yo no quiero que mi científica quede con problemas de insomnia.

—*Suspirando* Esta bien asistente, intentaré no desvelarme tanto. —Lisa ponía de brazos cruzados.

 **¡CRASH!**

—¡Que fue eso! —Leni saltando del susto.

—Creo que fue un plato al que se estrelló. —Lisa comienza acomodar sus lentes.

—Apostaría que son las gemelas que están teniendo otra pelea. —Lynn comienza ponerse normal. —Apesto 1 dollar que Lola fue la que empezó.

—Apuesto 3 que Lana le dio un golpe en la cara. Lisa comienza sacar el dinero.

—¡Enserio chicas! Hay que averiguar qué pasa ahí abajo, y si las gemelas están peleado pues hay que intervenir. —Lincoln suelta las manos de sus hermanas y se va bajando de las escaleras.

—Está bien unidades, quédense arriba hasta que todo se calme. Lisa también se baja de los escalones.

—Pero queremos ver la pelea, no es así Leni. —Lynn Mira ase hermana.

—No me gusta que mis hermanas se pelean. — Leni comienza a sollozar —. Ya que siempre mi hermano intenta parar las peleas y el siempre sale lastimado.

—Waaaahhh. —Unos llantos comenzaron a sonar por toda el pasillo.

—¡Oh no! El ruido hizo que Lori se despertará. —Leni fue a su cuarto para calmar a su hermana.

Lynn al ver a su hermanita irse a su cuarto, la atleta aprovecha para irse también a bajar por las escaleras y ver si la pelea entre las gemelas seguía continuando.

 **Bueno amigos y Lectores.** **Lo tome un tiempo y tal vez lo considere en contieuar, pero por ahora solo será un experimento que estoy haciendo. Solo espero que este capituló sea igual de bueno que el anterior... Que estoy diciendo, esto es algo que quiero ver si vale la pene seguir con esta historia.**

 **Por ahora, comente como me salió y haber si vale la pena o no.**


	3. Una grandiosa mañana?

**Una grandiosa mañana?**

 **En el comedor, Minutos antes del escándalo**

— Te lo dire una vez más. Dame a Lincoln o si no verás por qué me llaman la amenaza rosa. —Decía Lola con una mirada fulminante lista para saltar a golpes hacia su gemela.

—Y yo te lo voy a volver a decirlo. ¡No! El ya tiene compromiso conmigo, así que búscate a otro idiota que te aguante tus berrinches. Tal vez Wilson te ayude, ¡oh espera! no puedes, ya que vas a desperdiciar tu tiempo con alguien que no te sobrevalora. —Lana le responde con burla mientras ella pone su gorra en la mesa y la aparta hacia aún lado de la mesa.

—¡CÁLLATE! —Lola agarra su plato de panqueques y se lo arroja hacia su hermana.

—¡A la Mierda! —Lana esquiva el plato por puras meras. Pero haciendo eso hizo que el plato se estrellara contra la pared, haciendo que toda la casa se escuchara ese gran ruido.

 **Mientras tanto en la cocina...**

 ***Crash***

El ruido del plato estrellado hizo que la mayor de las hermanas saltara del susto, mientras que ambas castañas lograba también escuchar el mismo ruido, haciendo que las dos hermanas agarraran la misma atención.

—¡¡Que fue eso!! —Exclama ambas hermanas al escuchar el fuerte ruido que se oyó en el cuarto del comedor.

 _—¡Al parecer la reina llegó y como siempre tienen que buscar problemas con su hermana._ —Pensando Lily poniendo los panques en ambos platos. _—No debí dejar el comedor a solas si sabía muy bien que Lola bajaría, ahora esas dos van a destruir la mesa junto con el resto de los demás desayunos que puse._ —Lily muy frustrada deja los platos de panqueques en la mesa junto donde están sus hermanitas —. ¿Ya saben que hacer cierto? —Lily comienza alejarse de la mesa de los infantes.

—Por su puesto sis. —Dijo Luna algo asustada.

—Espero que no haya tragedia, ya que eso sería dos por uno jejeje ¿entiendes?

Lily gira sus ojos por el mal uso de juego de palabras que hizo la comediante, y prosigue camino hacia la entrada del comedor, esperando que al menos encontrara a Lola tirada en el suelo.

 **En el comedor**

Al ingresar el cuarto del comedor, Lily nota que Lola y Lana, comenzaba a darse golpes por todas partes. Pero lo que le sorprende más fue que Lola estaba ganando contra su gemela, así que ella mira la gótica que por supuesto se asustó al no notarla que estaba a su lado, así que ella le dice.

—¡¿Como diablos pasó?! ¡¿Por que Lola está ganando?! ¿¡Y por que estás midiendo con la cinta métrica?! —Preguntando la mayor aún sorprendida y también confundidas por lo último.

—*Supiro* Pues Lola como siempre esta reclamando a Lana por tener a Lincoln. Luego Lana se burla de su relación fallida-

—¡OYE! MI RELACIÓN ESTA ESTAB-... —Lola fue embestida por su hermana.

Ambas hermanas sorprendidas y al mismo tiempo algo ya esperado, Lucy vuelve a narra lo que estaba pasando en el comedor.

—Como iba diciendo, Lola no lo tomo muy bien y por eso tomo su platillo y lo arroja para darle a Lana, pero como Lana lo esquivo el plato pegó contra la pared, haciendo que el desayuno de Lola embarrara por toda la pared. —Lucy apunta la gran mancha de jalea de miel que estaba junto con varios panqueques pegados sobre la pared.

Lily al ver el desorden en la pared, su vuelva a enfurecer aún más. Pero luego se calma al saber que ahora sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—Luego de eso, Lana le reclama a Lola por el asalto y después ella usa la silla para subirse en ella así usarla para ganar pulso, haciendo que Lana saltando sobre la mesa y así poder embestir a Lola. Pero por desgracia Lola logra esquivar a tiempo, agachándose por debajo de la mesa y haciendo que Lana callers al piso. Una vez que Lana estuviera en el suelo algo aturdida por su caída. Lola toma su oportunidad para dar el primer golpe, y cuando tú llegasteis Lily... pues eso es lo que estás viendo ahora.

Las gemelas seguían dándose golpes, Lana le comenzaba jalarles los cabellos a su hermana mayor. Mientras que Lola le estaba dando patadas en la rasguños a su hermana menor.

La mayor estaba muy frustrada por todo esto, pero después vuelve a mirar a Lucy.

—¿Y para que la cinta métrica? —Preguntaba Lily un poco curioseada por lo que ella estaba haciendo.

—Pues me estoy preparando para hacer ataúdes, así que estoy alistando para medir las medidas de Lola o Lana, en caso de que una muera, aunque creo que no sería necesario medir la otra, ya que al ser gemelas ambas tendrán la misma medida y peso... casi.

—¡¿ACASO ME ESTÁS DICIENDO GORDA?! —Lola vuelve a reclamar a Lucy por las palabras que estaba escuchando sobre ella.

—Pues yo no la culpo. Últimamente te estás volviendo gorda, y piense que no he notado la cantidad de helado de chocolate que estás digiriendo por haberte enterando que tu novio posiblemente te esté engañado.

—¡Te dije que no te metieras con mis asuntos! —Lola vuelve a dar otra patada, pero Lana agarra la pierna y luego logra zafarse de su hermana.

—¡¿PUES ENTONCES PARA QUE QUIERES A MI HERMANITO PUES?! —Lana logra subirse sobre Lola y la pone en su merced —. ¡PARA QUE INSISTE EN TENERLO SI TAN SOLO LO VAS A USAR COMO MULA DE CARGA!

—¡¡¡LO QUIERO USAR PARA DARLE CELOS A WILSON!!! —Los gritos de Lola fueron tan fuerte que hicieron que todas comenzara a poner silencio.

—¡Que sucede aquí! —En la entrada del comedor aparecen Lincoln junto con Lisa muy preocupados.

Cuando las gemelas escucharon la voz de su hermano. Lola aprovecha la distracción de Lana y la saca encima de ella, luego va rápida mente hacia su hermano.

—¡Lincoln dile a esa mugrienta que tienes cosas importante conmigo! —Lola bastante enfada le ordena a su hermano que dijera eso a su hermana.

—¡No la hagas casos Hermanito! ella solo te quiere usar para darles...

—¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS EN MIS...

—¡YA BASTA USTEDES! —Lily pone fin a esta absurda pelea y comienza a acercarse a sus hermanos —. Lola tu no te llevarás a Lincoln en la mall. —Lily se da la vuelta y mira a Lana —. Y tú Lana, no usarás Lincoln para que te ayude a poner ese motor a la ven, ¿ademas ya le pediste permiso a papá para que hagas cambios en el motor?

Lana se queda callada por lo que le dijo su hermana, y eso hizo que Lily supiera rápidamente que no pudo o al menos preguntarle a su padre su permiso de hacer cambios a la Vanzilla.

—Así que quien ganó. —Aparece Lynn muy emocionada al ver si hubo una ganadora.

—¡Unidad llamada Lynn que haces aquí! Te dije que te esperas arriba. —Lisa sorprendida y al mismo tiempo algo enfadaba por no obedecer lo que ordenó hacer.

—¡Y perderme la pelea! —Lynn mira el comedor y ve que había llegado tarde —. Rayos ¿ya acabó la pelea? —Desanimada por no poder ver la pelea. —¿Entonces quien ganó?

—Lola estaba ganado la mayor parte. —Comentó la gótica mientras ella ayudaba Lana a levantarla del piso.

Lisa y Lynn se sorprendieron por lo que acababan de escuchar. Pero luego Lynn comenzó a saltar de alegría.

—¡SI! Parece que me debes 3 dólares hermana. Lynn also su mano esperando que ella recibiera el dinero que gano apostando.

—Mmm... —Frustrada Lisa saca el dinero de su bata de bolsillo los 3 dólares que había mostrado hace unos minutos y se los da a la deportista.

—Jejeje parece que hoy por fin podré comprarme un nuevo balón. —Lynn emocionada por haber ganado la apuesta.

—¡¿Otra vez apostando?! Que les dije que no apostara sobre la peleas de las gemelas. —Lily con los brazos cruzado.

—Vamos Unidad llamada Lily. Solo estábamos jugando. —Lisa se va a su asiento en la mesa —. ¿No es que tu no lo hayas hecho antes cierto?

Lily estaba apunto de reclamar a su hermana hasta que Lincoln tubo que hablar para poner realmente fin a esta pelea y evitar que otra pelea innecesaria naciera.

—Ya vasta chicas a este paso no vamos a comer el almuerzo en paz si seguimos asiendo escándalo por toda la casa. —Lincoln intenta calmar las cosas.

—Mi hermano tiene razón. —Una voz comenzaba llamarles la atención a todos en el cuarto de comedor.

Todos miraba ahora Leni cargando a una bebé, y al parecer despierta pero con una expresión muy enojada.

—Por culpa de sus peleas Lori despertó y no paraba de llorar. Así que tuve que usar Felton para poder calmarla pero sus gritos hicieron que empeorara todo. —Leni enojada intenta calmar a Lori pero parecía que no lograba mucho.

Lincoln estaba cansado por todo, así que el fue hacia donde esta Leni, agarra con cuidado a Lori.

—Vamos Lori qué pasa por que estás enojada. —Lincoln intenta calmar a su hermanita.

—Wori día pelea, —Lori señala con el dedo a las gemelas.

—Ya ya Lori, Lola y Lana ya no están peleado, ya todo está bajo control no lo creen chicas. —Lincoln mira a las demás hermanas.

—Por su puesto Lincoln. —Exclama Lily mientras limpiada el desorden que había en la pared.

—*Suspiro* Claro Linc, nuestras almas están en paz... por ahora. —Lucy ayuda a Lily a limpiar el desorden que hizo las gemelas.

—Como sea. —Lola muy enojada se marcha hacia la cocina.

—... —Lana no dijo mucho y prosigue a ayudar con las demás hermanas a limpiar su desorden.

Lincoln suspira por la situación, pero luego ve como Lori comenzaba a reírse al ver que Lincoln estaba algo exhausto.

—A ver cómo lo harías tú si tú fueras la encargada de todo. —Preguntando a Lori con una mirada retadora a su hermanita.

—Jejeje. —Lori se reía por lo que le dijo su hermano,

—Yo pienso que lo haría mejor que Linky jejeje. —Leni se une a la conversación de su hermano.

—Mmm... bueno chicas, es hora de llevarlas con las demás. Vamos Lynn. —Lincoln toma la mano a Leni, y se lo lleva hacia la cocina.

—Allá voy Lincoln. —Lynn sigue a su hermano hacia la cocina.

Cuando los demás hermanos fueron hacia la cocina, Lily, Lucy y Lana comenzaba a terminar de Limpiar el desorden.

—No es Justo. —Decía Lana entre susurros.

—Tu sabias muy bien como es Lola así de berrinche. —Lily usaba la escoba para barrer los trozos del plato roto.

—Pero por qué me castiga también a mi. —Lana ponía la cara de puchero.

—Por que 1. No debías rebajarte a su nivel, 2. No debías comenzar la pelea hacia tu hermana, que de hecho me dejo algo impresionada como te estaba ganado. — la mayor aún impresionada por lo que había presenciado

—No me lo recuerdes, me dejé llevar por la situación y por eso Lola me tomo por sorpresa. —Lana intentaba dar escuda para no quedar en vergüenza.

—Por sorpresa, o por qué tomaste una acción bastante innecesaria. Sabes muy bien que Lola es muy calculadora cuando se trata de aprovechar de situación cómo está. —Agrega Lucy.

—Ademas la pudiste lastimarla mucho con ese salto, sabes muy bien que eres más fuerte que ella. —Lily ponía los trozos en el recogedor.

—Estaba harta de que Lola quiera todo lo que uno tiene. Además no quería que ella usara a nuestro hermanito como esclavo. —Le responde con mucha molestia mientras ella levantaba el recogedor.

—Y es por eso que como 3. No quería que Lincoln te ayudará con el cambio de motor. Sabes que Lincoln es aún pequeño con cosas pesadas. —Lily acomoda el bote de basura.

—Pero yo a los 6 ayudaba a papá a reparar la Vanzilla. —dejó la mecánica con un tono algo enojada.

—Lo se pero lo que digo es que Lincoln también tiene otros asuntos, y no en hacernos los favores si no sus propios asuntos. Sabes cuando fue la última vez que Lincoln tuvo por lo menos algo de tiempo para si mismo. —Lily muy seria le dice a su hermana.

—B-Bueno... como... —Lana intentaba recordar la última vez que Lincoln tuvo algo de tiempo para si mismo, ella no podía llegar a algo en su mente. Eso hizo que Lana bajara su cara, mientras ella sacudía el recogedor para así tirar los trozos en la basura. Luego pensaba si realmente le estaba quitando su tiempo a su hermano.

—Al ver tu expresión parece que fue bastante tiempo que le dimos a nuestro hermano algo de tiempo para si mismo. Pero no te culpo por eso Lana, el siempre nos apoya a todas, sin que el pide algo a cambio. —Lily intenta animar a su cuarta hermana.

—Pero no es justo que Lola se aprovecha de el. —Lana pone el recogedor aún lado y después vuelve a su asiento en la mesa.

—Lo se, es por eso que estábamos hablando sobre quien tomaría mi puesto para saber quien cuidara de todos ustedes. —Lily comienza a sentarse en la mesa.

—Ya que lo dices, ya decidiste que universidad vas a entrar unidad mayor. —Lisa comienza unir la conversación.

—Mmm... no lo se aún. —Lily comienza a comer sus panqueques pero luego nata que ya estaban medio tibio, haciéndole saber que los almuerzos ya estaba algo frió para poder disfrutar del desayuno.

 ***Ring... Ring... Ring***

Todas en la mesa escucharon un tono de música que se escuchaba por todo el comedor. Lucy reconocía el tono y saca su celular de su bolsillo, luego ella responde.

—Hola... si... ya estoy lista... solo espérame unos minutos... bien. —Lucy cuelga la llamada y comienza a levantarse de la mesa —. Parece que llegaron por mi. —Lucy abandona el cuarto del comedor.

—¡A donde va la unidad! —Lisa a curiosa.

—Lucy quiere ir a la escuela temprano para algo, por eso su amiga fue a ir a recogerla temprano. —Lily comienzan levantar de la mesa y fue hacia la cocina para poder recoger el almuerzo a Lucy.

 **En la cocina**

Lily ingresa a la cocina para poder recoger el almuerzo ya preparado para todos sus hermanos.

Cuando entro mira como sus hermanos menores comenzaba hacer desorden por toda la mesa; Lori Comenzaba tirar el huevo crudo por todas partes, Leni estaba jugando con los panqueques haciendo caras felices usando las barras de mantequilla como ojos mientras usaba la jalea de miel para hacer una sonrisa en ella, Luna pegaba los vasos con los cubiertos usándolos como bastaría para hacer un ritmo con la música, Luan hacia chiste muy malos pero algo gracioso a la vez, Lynn como siempre intenta hacer competencia haber quien puede acabar el desayuno primero, y Lincoln siempre intentando poner orden en la mesa, y vaya que lo intenta.

Lily estaba feliz al ver a su hermano divertirse un poco, pero su sonrisa cambió al ver que su hermanita Lola esta ahí parada mirándola con los ojos bastantes serios. Así que solo prosiguió para agarra el almuerzo de Lucy que estaba juntos con los demás. Pero cuando ella estaba apunto de retirarse, Lola comienza hablarle.

—Espero que estes feliz por lo que hiciste. —Lola tomaba una taza de café.

Lily frustra decide ignorar a Lola y sale de la cocina. Pero no antes decirle algo a Lola.

—Si intentas hacerle algo con Lincoln. —Lily le da una mirada amenazadora —. Date por muerta. —Y así La mayor se marcha del lugar.

A Lola casi se le cae su taza por la forma en la que su hermana le amenaza a muere hacia ella. Pero luego vuelve a tomar su café y después mira a Lincoln junto a sus hermanas mirándola como si realmente le pusieron en su lugar.

—¿Algo que quiera agregar? —Lola pregunta a sus observadores, haciendo que las pequeñas dejaran de mirarla y continua lo que ellos hacían.

Lincoln por otra decide ir con Lola a preguntarle lo que le pasa. pero Lynn le toma la camisa y le dice.

—No vale la pena Lincoln, ella está en sus malas y sabes muy bien que no saldrás vivo de esta. —La deportista intenta convencerlo a que se quedara en la mesa.

—Odio decirte esto Bro pero Lynn tiene razón, nunca he visto a Lily así de enojada, y tal vez sea mejor dejar las cosas entre las mayores. —Luna concuerda con su hermana.

—Al menos que quieras un funeral cerca del patio ya que eso es lo que va hacer. Jejeje, pero enserio Link, es mejor dejar que Lola trate de calmar sus neuronas antes de que sus flamas comience a calentar nuestros desayunos jejeje ¿entiendes?

—Linky se que quieres ayudarla al igual que todas nosotras, pero no quiero que ella te vuelva a gritarte, ni tampoco Lori quiere que te peles con ella. —Leni también se junta con la propuesta.

—Wilcon poop. —Lori también asiente su cabeza. Para así convencer a su hermano que no vaya a ayudarle a su hermana mayor.

Todas las hermana insisten que Lincoln no fuera, pero el albino del midió sabía que era su deber ayudar a todas sus hermanas, sin importar los riesgos que traiga con sigo.

—Gracias chicas por su preocupación, pero no se preocupe que su hermano mayor siempre tiene un plan para este tipo de situaciones. —Lincoln vuelve a levantarse de la mesa y se va hacia donde está su tercera hermana mayor.

Las hermanas estaba felices que su hermano era eso tipos de persona que siempre tendría su apoyo, pero aveces se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena que el lograra a ser felices a varias personas que posiblemente no se merezcan el amor y el cariño de su hermano, aún así ellas estaba preparadas en caso de que su hermana mayor o lo que ellas le llaman, la diabla de color de rosa, intente hacerle daño a su hermano.

Cuando Lola termina de tomar su café y lo pone a lavarlo en el fregadero, la diva escucha que alguien estaba intentando llamarle su atención, así que ella voltea y mira que su hermano estaba ahí parado intentando llamarle su atención, así que ella pone su taza limpia junto con el resto los de los platos y después le contesta.

—Si vas a decirme que cambiasteis de opinión, pues lamentablemente ya no hay posición en la que te pueda usar, así que si me haces el favor de moverte hacia aún lado, estaría feliz en poder retirarme y pensar que hacer para poder castigarte por no obedecer a tu queridísima y linda hermana que tienes. —Lola intenta retirarse pero al parecer su hermano no entendía sus ordenes, así que ella lo vuelve a repetir. —¡Te dije que te movieras aún lado! —Lola intenta moverlo pero se detiene al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

—Se que no tengo tiempo para complacer tus favores Lola, pero tienes que entender que no siempre puedo estar contigo en poder ayudarte en todo, tengo a las demás hermanas que también necesita de mi ayuda y con mucho gusto las voy ayudar en lo que ustedes necesiten, por eso Lola quiero pedirte disculpas por no poder ayudarte en algo que posiblemente te pueda ayudar con la situación de tu novio, se que estás pasando muy mal por tu relación, pero también tienes a nosotros para contarnos de tus problemas, por eso quiero ayudarte en lo que necesitas pero también quiero que entiendas que también tengo que ayudar a las demás para así darles una sonrisa y saber que al menos mis esfuerzos no sea en vano. —Lincoln se mueve de un lado para así dejar que Lola pase —. Sabes que te quiero Lola, y por eso siempre tendrás mi apoyo en todo lo que necesites. —Lincoln le regala una sonrisa a su hermana.

Toda la ira que tenía Lola se esfumó por completo al escuchar todo lo que le dijo su hermano, también logró entender las razones de su hermano en la cual el no siempre estaría disponible para todos sus caprichos, y que siempre estaría dispuesto en ayudarla en todo lo que ella necesitaba. Tales palabras hicieron que Lola comenzara a sentirse algo raro por su hermanito, pero después las ignora y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, pero no antes decirle algo a su hermano menor.

—Siento mucho que te haya amansado allá arriba. Realmente necesitaba tu ayuda, pero no te preocupes hermanito, no destruiré nada valioso, pero solo espero que la próxima vez estés al 100% disponible para los grandes favores que te tendré preparado solamente para tu Linky. —Lola se despide dándole una sonrisa algo malicia pero al mismo tiempo con toque de sinceridad.

Todas las hermanitas quedaron con la boca abierta, no se esperaba que la misma diabla le diera una disculpa sincera a su hermano, ni mucho menos que fuera forzada.

Lincoln por otra parta el cayo de rodillas mientras comenzaba a dar varios respiros muy profundos mientras el se agarraba su corazón, ya que todo este tiempo estaba rezando que el mismo diablo no se lo llevara al mismo infierno que estaba experimentando.

—Parece que hoy salí vivo de esta jejeje.— pensaba Lincoln mientras el se volvía alentar y luego vuelves a la mesa donde sus hermanas aún mantenía las bocas abiertas.

 **En la comedor**

Cuando Lisa terminó con su platillo y luego comienza a beber su malteada de chocolate. Ve que sus padres comenzaba a entrar al comedor y luego comienza a dar los buenos días a todas.

—Buenos días hijas como amanecieron hoy. —Pregunto el padre ya arreglado.

—¿Y que fueron esos ruidos que se escucha por toda la casa? Hasta nuestro cuarto logramos escuchar todos sus gritos. —Preguntaba la madre que dio luz a sus 11 hijos.

—Eso yo se los puedo explicar. —En la cocina salía Lily con una expresión algo frustrada pero la cambia a una normal.

—Hija algo paso aquí —Pregunto Rita al notar que su hija mayor tenía la cara algo cansaba.

—No mamá todo está en orden, solo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, pero todo se arregló y ya estamos listos para ir a la escuela. —Lily intenta pasar sobre sus padres y luego se encuentra ahora con Lucy que estaba a punto de irse de la casa —. No se te olvide tu almuerzo Hermanita. —Le le da el almuerzo a la gótica.

—*Suspiro* Como siempre Lily, siempre tan buena con nosotras, realmente la casa no sería nada sin ti. —Lucy le da un abrazo a su hermana y después se va de la casa.

Los padres al ver que su hija se marchaba de la casa, ellos preguntaba a la mayor a adónde se iría Lucy tan temprano. Lily les explica todo a sus padres. Y una ves explicado todo, el Sr. Lynn y Rita, tomaron sus asientos y luego vieron a Lola salir de la cocina con una expresión muy calmada.

—Buenos días cariño, pareces que tuviste un buen día por lo que veo en tu rostro. —Comenta su madre a su tercera hija.

—Buenos días mamá y papá, al principio no. —Lola mira a Lana con una mirada muy directa, mientras que Lana lo hacía lo mismo.

Los padres se dieron cuenta de lo que su hija les estaba hablando, así que ellos decidieron cambiar el tema y evitar el enfrentamiento de sus dos hijas.

—Bueno Lola, ¿dinos la razón por la que estás de buen humor? —Agregó el padre, esperando que con esa pregunta hiciera que Lola olvidara el tema con su gemela.

Lola dejó de mirar a su gemela y después le responde con una sonrisa.

—Solo dire que me alegra de tener un buen hermano menor que al menos sepa de lo que uno hace. Si me disculpan todos, iré a mi habitación arreglarme. —Lola comienza dejar el cuarto de comedor, pero no antes toparse con su hermana mayor, a la cual le da una mirada fulminante a su hermana y luego subirse hacia las escaleras.

Lily sabía que su hermana aún estaba enojada con ella, pero eso sería otro tema para después, ya que sus padres estaba en la mesa, ella ahora necesitaba de servir los platos a ellos, pero creo que ya no sería necesario, ya que ella veía a su hermano salir de la cocina junto con dos platos llenos de panqueques y malteadas ya servidos.

—¡Buenos dias mama y papá! espero que estén listos para sus desayunos ya que estos si que le va a llenar sus mañanas. —Lincoln deja los platos y luego se va hacia donde está con su hermana mayor Lily.

—¡Vaya campeón gracias! —El padre muy contento por el plato que recibió.

—No me lo agradezcas papá, fue Lily que preparo los desayunos a todos. —Lincoln le apunta a su hermana mayor con mucho orgullo.

—Hija no era necesario que hicieras todos esto, debiste despertarme para poder ayudarte. —Rita comienza a preocupar por todo lo que hizo su hija.

—No es necesario mama. Además tenía a mi hermanito el que me ayudó con todo. —Lily agarra los hombros de su hermano.

—Jejeje, no fue mucho enserio, solo ayudé a preparar los preparativos, Lily fue el que hizo todo el trabajo. —Lincoln se sonroja por lo que le dijo su hermana.

—Sea quien sea esos panqueques y la malteada están buenos, hasta creo que estoy celoso. —El Sr.Lynn comienza a bufar al saber que el desayuno era bueno de lo que el hacía.

—Realmente te luciste Lily, siempre tan buena y perfecta como siempre hija.

—" _Perfecta"_. —La expresión feliz de Lily cambio a una sería al escuchar lo que le dijo su madre. Eso hizo que la rubia comenzara apretara muy fuerte sobre los hombros de su hermanito, haciendo que Lincoln gimiera de dolor —. ¡Linky lo siento! —Lily suelta de los hombros de su hermano al saber que su agarre le estaba lastimando.

—Está bien Lily, se que no lo hiciste apropósito. —Lincoln comenzaba a tocarse sus hombros.

—Lincoln realmente lo siento mucho, era algo qué pasó por mi cabeza y... —Lily no pudo terminar, ya que su hermano le da un abrazo.

—Se que tu nunca me lastimarías, y si algo así pasara, yo entendería tus razones por lo que hiciste. —Lincoln rompe el abrazo, y luego le da una sonrisa.

—Realmente eres el mejor hermano que pudiera tener, realmente no se quienes fueron esas personas que te trataron tan mal en tus sueños, pero se que aquí nadie te hará daño, y eso me asegurare de que nadie te lastime... si es que yo no te lastime por supuesto jejeje. —Lily algo avergonzada por lo que le dijo a su hermano.

—No te preocupes Lily, se que esta mañana no salió como uno quisiéramos, pero se que el resto del día será mejor.

Cuando ambos hermanos terminaron de hablar, mira el reloj del comedor y notan que ya eran las 7:00 am, haciendo que los hermanos comenzara a prepararse para su gran día para la escuela...

 **Bueno amigos y lectores, siento mucho por la tardanza, pero aquí lo tienen.**

 **Se preguntará ¿por qué tan corto y donde está la acción? Pues verán, la razón por lo que esta historia está comenzando algo lento, sería por que quiero que esta historia sea algo largo, no tan largo pero algo que quiero experimentar, ya que esta obra es algo que me esta dificultando y bastante, también por falta de tiempo y creatividad que tengo, hasta creo que tendré que ver de nuevo todos los capítulos de TLH, solo para tener una idea de los personajes de manera detallada.**

 **También quiero decirles que esto será algo que no se actualizará de manera seguida, ya que quiero enfocarme en terminar unas cuántas obras que traigo, y que poco poco estoy perdiendo interés en hacer fics.**

 **Ahora que ya está esto por favor comente como me salió y lamento que este capituló no sea de su agrado pero al mismo tiempo espero que algunos les allá gustado.**

 **Sin quitarles más tiempo. Nos vemos el siguiente capituló.**


	4. Preparando para un dia de escuala

Una vez que casi toda la familia terminaran de desayunar; Lincoln, Lily y Lana, comenzaron a limpiar el cuarto del comedor y la cocina, ya que ellos mismos se ofrecieron a limpiarlo. En el caso de Lana tenía que limpiar el cuarto del comedor por el gran desorden que hizo ella y su hermana gemela Lola, que lamentablemente tenía que hacerlo sola. Era muy injusto pero no podía reclamar a su gemela, ya que por buena costumbre de todos, la diva ganadora de concurso de belleza y reina invicta de todo Royal woods les tenía amenazados a casi a todos sus hermanos, y si por una razón a ella la obligara a limpiar el desorden del comedor, ya sabría lo que la amenaza rosa les podría hacer a quienes no obedecieran sus órdenes reales. Y con enorme suspiro de parte de todos los hermanos en excepción de Lana que crujía sus dientes de rabia al no poder darle un golpe en la cara a su gemela, todos asistieron con sus cabezas, afirmando en entender el mensaje de la diva, y dejar que Lola no limpiara el cuarto del comedor.

Por otra parte, Lincoln y Lily decidieron dividir sus tareas en la cocina. Lincoln tomaría el trabajo de lavar los platos y los cubiertos, también secarlos, acomodarlos y guardarlos en los cajones de los trastees. Mientras que Lily tomara la tarea de organizar y guarda los almuerzos preparados de todos sus hermanos. La razón por la que pidió a su hermano que le ayudara con la cocina, era para que ella tuviera tiempo de poder hacer los almuerzos mientras que su hermano le organizara la cocina y prepara todo lo necesario para que ella pidiera hacer también los desayunos a todos. Ya que para Lily era Una tarea muy fácil, y por que era mejor que los preparaba la mayor, en vez de su hermano Lincoln, ya que Lily era la mejor chef de toda su familia, aparte de su padre por supuesto.

Una vez que pasará 10 minutos, la hermana mayor había terminado de organizar los almuerzos, después fue ayudar a Lincoln acomodar los trastes limpios y secos que estaba ahí acumulados en el tazón seco de trastes limpios.

—Gracias Lily. —Dándole el último plato a su hermana — Realmente acabaste más rápido de lo habitual. —Lincoln se quito los guantes mojados y los pone hacia aún lado.

—¡Enserio! No lo había notado. —Pone el último plato adentro del cajón en donde estaba los trastes limpios, después la coloca en la pila de platos y después cierra la puerta del cajón de los trastes —. Tal vez estoy algo emocionada ¿creo? —Lily camino hacia la mesita de los pequeños y ahí le da la lonchera a Lincoln —. toma Lincoln, te prepare lo que más te gusta y también algo extra por ayudarme con el desayuno.

Lincoln toma la lonchería y habré el contenido de ella. Adentro de la lonchera estaba un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y chucrut, junto con seis bites de macarrones con queso, tres gallearas de chispas de chocolate y una botella de jugo de naranja natura. Todo lo que había adentro de caja era lo que más le gustaba al albino, y eso hizo que se pusiera muy feliz por el grandioso almuerzo que le había preparado su hermana mayor Lily.

—Gracias Lily, realmente eres la mejor hermana de todas. —Dijo Lincoln mientras el le comenzaba a dar un fuerte abrazo a su hermana mayor. Diciendo esas palabras hicieron que las mejillas de Lily comenzara a ruborizar un poco, pero aún así le correspondió el abrazo.

—Ya basta Lincoln, a este paso vas a ponerme contra la espada y la pared con nuestras hermanas. —Riéndose un poco pera luego romper el abrazo que tanto amor y cariño le daba su único hermano —. A este paso me ganaré el odio de las chicas por darme esos tipos de tratos jejeje.

Lincoln entendió d ello que decía su hermana así que se apartó un poco de ella con un pequeño rubor de vergüenza que ponía en su rostro.

—Lo siento Lily, pero es cierto lo que digo. Tu siempre nos ayudas en todo; ayudas a Lisa a recoger sus experimentos-

—En la cual ella aún me debe los favores de limpieza.— Dijo Lily recordando el numero de veces que ella tuvo que limpiar los escombros explosivos que hacía su compañera de cuarto.

—... Bueno pues también ayudas a Lola-

—Porque Lola me tiene amenazada con cualquier tontería que se le tenga en su estupida cabeza divina en la que tiene ella. —Dijo con palabras muy serias y con veneno, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de no maldecir mucho hacía su hermano menor.

Lincoln no se esperaba que su hermana dijera esas palabras que le salían de su boca. Sabía qué tal vez no debía mencionar a Lola sobre lo qué pasó en el cuarto del comedor, así que continuo en donde iba a contando y espere que Lily le baje un poco humor.

—Que hay de Lana. Ustedes dos siempre se ayuda entre sí. —Dijo Lincoln, mientras espera que con eso olvidara lo de Lola y que con eso vería las buenas hermanas que era ella y Lana.

—Mmm... En eso si estoy de acuerdo... pero aún así la ayudo en los momentos en el que tengo que andar cuidando sus mascotas, y no me refiero a; Charles, Cliff, Geo y Walt. —Lily tomo un pequeño suspiro —. Aveces la ayudo por que sus actos son muy nobles, pero hay límites en traer sus animales. ¡En serio quien traería un lagarto a la casa! Y aparte tengo que bañar a sus mascotas para evitar que la casa vuela a zoológico. Y entre todos los animales al que no quiere bañar, Lana es la que se gana el puesto de no ir a tomarse una ducha.

—¡Hahaha! —Lincoln se pone a reír por lo que dijo Lily sobre Lana —. En eso si te puede creer Lily. Aún recuerdo que tuvimos que usar una manguera de presión que inventó Lisa para poder bañar a Lana ¡ahahaha!

—Ha ha. Espero que ya terminado de hablar sobre mi. —Al escuchar esa voz, ambos hermanos se pusieron pálidos y miraron hacia donde estaba la entrada del comedor.

—H-Hola Lana, jejeje. —Lincoln tartamudeó un poco al ver a Lana con el ceño fruncido, tenía consigo un pequeño recogedor junto con una escoba.

—Así que acabaste muy rápido Lana. —Agregó la rubia mayor. Sabía muy bien que al igual que Lola, Lana también podría ser una persona muy peligrosa, a la cual no se debe molestar con la chica habilidosa experta en la mecánica, plomería, constructora y cuidadora de animales.

—Si que termine rápido. —Lana camino y pasó sobre sus hermanos, siguió caminando hasta llegar al bote de basura, puso el pequeño recogedor adentro del bote de basura y tira los escombros que traía en ella.

Los hermanos sabía lo que podría pasar después de que Lana terminara de tirar la basura. Así que ellos intentaron caminar despacio pero Lana voltea un poco su cabeza y después les da una mirada muy seria y asesina, haciendo que los hermanos se paralizaran de miedo.

—Sabes chicos, realmente no me gustó la forma en la que me bañaron usando la manguera de presión. —Lana comenzó a formar una sonrisa muy maliciada —. Me dejaron desnuda después de que ustedes dejara de usar la manguera. Y no creas que no e notado como me veía con esos ojos Linky.

Al decir esas palabras hicieron que el peli blanco comenzara a sonrojar de vergüenza, al mencionar tal evento. Realmente la manguera presión era bastante potente como para destruir las ropas viejas de Lana dejándola completamente desnuda. Y como Lincoln estaba presente junto con todas sus hermanas con la misión de bañar a Lana. Pues ahí el peli blanco se tomo el tiempo de admirar el cuerpo muy curvado y sexy de su cuarta hermana. Y vaya paliza que había recibido.

—Esta bien Lana ya entendimos, perdón por burlarnos de ti. —Lily le da sus disculpas a su hermanita. Realmente no le gustaba que sus hermanas usara esos tipos de tema para molestara a su hermanito, aunque eso no lo culparía de todo, viviendo en una casa con diez hermanas no era fácil para un niño varón como su hermano.

—Yo también lo siento Lana, realmente nunca debí burlarme de ti de esas manera. —Agregó Lincoln mientras le daba sus más sinceras disculpas.

Al escuchar sus disculpas Lana dejó de usar la mirada serie y asesina, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para después dar un gran suspiro. Realmente le encanta hacer mucha drama cuando usaba esos tipo de jugada que hacía, tal vez no estar con su gemela no era tan malo después de todo, ya que uno puede aprende de una o dos cosas de tu nemesis de hermana que traía.

—Esta bien chicos, acepto sus disculpas. —Lana notó los almuerzos que están en la mesa chiquita —. ¿Acaso eso son nuestros almuerzo?

—Así es Lana. —Lily camino hacia la mesita y tomo la bolsa de almuerzo específico pasa su hermana la mecánica —. Aquí tienes tu almuerzo hermana.

Lana al tomar la bolsa de almuerzo comenzó a abrirlo y después empieza a olfatear su contenido.

—¡SNIIIIF! Aaa... —Lana termino de olfatea su almuerzo —. Vaya que vuele bien Lily. Gracias por prepara mis favoritos hermana. —Lana le da una abrazo junto con varias palmadas en la espalda. En la cual la mayor comenzó a sintió un poco de dolor por la fuerza en la que llevaba Lana en los brazos.

—De nada hermanita... ouch. —Frotando un poco la espalda por las palmadas que le dio Lana. Luego de eso comenzó a reírse un poco.

Cuando los hermanos comenzaron a reírse por el buen tiempo que se la pasaban juntos, llegan sus demás hermanas para ver que hacía sus hermanos.

—¡Hola hermanos! —Gritaron el trío de castañas al ver a sus hermanos reírse de algo.

—¿De que se reír chicos? —Dijo la amante de la música.

—¿Acaso alguien está intentando robarle el show? ¡Porque la bromista aquí soy yo! —Exclama la comediante algo celosa.

—Oigan chicos, ¿hasta cuando nos vamos que se nos hace tarde? —Pregunto la deportista curioseado por saber hasta cuando se iría de la casa.

Al decir la última castaña, Lily al tener un ataque de pánico mira el reloj de la cocina, y tal como decía su hermanita, ya era un poco tarde de lo que normalmente irían los Louds. Así que sin perder el tiempo, agarra los almuerzos de Lynn, Luna y Luan. Y los comienza a empujar hacia la entrada del comedor. Pero antes de entrar Lily les dices a sus dos hermanos.

—Lincoln, puedes tomar el almuerzo de Leni por mi, y Lana... puedes darle el almuerzo a tu gemela mientras que yo cuido a las menores. —Dice Lily llevado a Lynn, Luan y Luna, hacia la mesita pequeña.

Lincoln asistió como afirmación y tomó el almuerzo de Leni mientras que Lana con la cara de "debes de estar bromeando" que ponía en su rostro. Tomo el almuerzo de Lola, abre la bolsa y sin que nadie lo viera intentó escupir en el interior pero fue golpeada por un zape en la cabeza, en la cual la mecánica volteó y se asustó por la mirada asesina de Lily.

Era cierto que Lola y Lana tenía miradas asesinas, pero ninguna se comparaba la de Lily que por muy buena mostrara su mirara, nadie la podía compara en su forma en la que ella representaba la misma muerta en persona. Y solo había dos formas de mostrar esa mirada mortal: la primera es la comida. Cuando ella hace algo de comer con o sin su padre, ella se asegura que las comidas sea lo bastante bueno y saludables para que su familia pueda comer a gusto sin dejar ninguna sobras en los platos, pero por si una razón desperdicia la comida o solo lo tira por que si, no se imagina el horror que le podría llegar para la próxima cena que le tendrá preparado al pobre que se atrevió a desperdiciar sus comidas coló arias de la hermana perfecta. El segundo es algo que mucho lo consideren absurdo, y solo 2 personas lograron ver la misma cara de la muerte de la hija perfecta, y esas víctimas nada más era Lisa y Lola.

Por ahora la mecánica cerró la bolsa del almuerzo de su gemela y después se fue caminado un poco enojada ya que no podía regresarle el favor a Lola por haberle quitado su día con su hermano. Los hermanos podía escuchar los pisotones fuertes que hacía su cuarta hermana, en la cual sabía que su enojo con su gemela no pasará por un buen tiempo.

* * *

 **En los pasillos de la planta alta de la casa**

Lincoln al llegar la puerta de la habitación de Leni y Lori, el albino toca la puerta y espera que su hermanita le abriera la puerta de su cuarto. Espero por un minuto hasta que escucho un golpe en la puerta.

¡Pow!

El hermano se preocupo por el fuerte golpe que se escuchó adentro de la puerta, así que el albino comenzó abrir la puerta y después se adentró a la habitación. Una vez adentro Lincoln comenzó a ver y no pudo ver nada a nadie enfrente, hasta que hacía abajo y ahí estaba. Su pequeña rayo de Luz, su rollo de canela y su pequeña angelita de hermanita que tenía, en la cual estaba ahí recostada en el suelo.

—¿Leni está bien? —Pregunto Lincoln al ver a su hermanita Leni tirada en el suelo, mientras que ella se afronta la frente con sus dos manitas.

—Si Linky, estoy bien. —Dijo la pequeña rubia, al intentar levantarse a si misma del suelo —. Solo me pegue en la frente con el señor puerta —. Le responde con un tono inocente, en la cual el pobre de Lincoln no podía resistir en poder abrazar a su queridísima hermana menor que tiene.

—Ay mi pobre hermanita, déjame ver tu frente por favor. — Lincoln se acerca a su hermanita y espera que ella le dé el permiso de revisar en la frente, en la cual ella asistió. Así que el albino se pone de rodillas para así poder checar la frente de Leni. Al parecer no tenía nada en ella, pero posiblemente le podría aparecer un pequeño chichón en su frente más tarde, aún así el le da un beso en ella frente de su hermanita.

—¡¿Linky?! —Se sorprende Leni, al recibir el beso en su frente.

—Con esto se te irá el dolor hermanita. — Dijo Lincoln acariciando la cabeza de Leni.

Leni le encanta los tratos que le daba su hermano cuando ella estaba en problemas, se sentía muy especia y segura en su interior, era una calidez bastante tranquila y agradable. Los cuidados que recibía le hacía formar una grandiosa y cálida sonrisa, realmente quería mucho a su hermano mayor, aún sabiendo que Lily era su hermana favorita en estos momentos, pero su hermano Lincoln siempre será su más favorito de todos sus hermanos que tiene.

—Gracias hermano por ayudarme mucho. —En ese momento Leni se pone de puntitas y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha de su hermano.

El beso en la mejilla solo duro poco ya que alguien comenzó hablar alguien.

—¡Wincoln!

Una vez escuchando el nombre. el albino se levanta y camino hacia donde estaba la pequeña cuna que están en el otro lado de la cama de Leni.

—¡Oh Lori! Al fin despiertas. —Lincoln carga a la infante para poder verla mejor de cercas —. Como dormiste dormilona.

—Poo-Pop Winky jeje. —La pequeña instante se reía mientras agitaba sus brazos de emoción.

Después de un tiempo divirtiéndose con la bebe, Lincoln pone a Lori en el suelo en donde estaba los juguetes. En ese momento sacó un bebieron que traía aún la bolsa y se lo da a Lori para que ella pudiera tomármelo.

—Como te pareció Lori. —Lincoln mirándola con ternura. Realmente adoraba mucho a su hermanita bebé, no le importara mucho en su aparecía que se veía actualmente la infante. Cierto Lori no era una bebe bastante... cómo decirlo, Linda. Pero sabía que en un futuro Lori se convertiría en una hermosa mujer y igual que sus nueve bellas hermanas que tiene. Realmente se sentía muy afortunado de tenerlas, pero aveces afortunado no era la palabra que el se describía para el joven varón Loud. Cierto que aveces son muy entrometidas y que aveces o más bien la mayoría eran inmaduras. Pero por eso estaba el y su hermana Lily pasa resolver los problemas caóticas y ruidosa que hacía en la casa.

Una vez que la infante le diera una sonrisa, afirmando que le encantó el biberón que le dio su hermano. Lincoln se levanta y camino hacia donde estaba la futura modelista, en la cual se batallaba mucho en abrocharse sus agujetas.

—Linky, me podrías ayudar abrocharme las agujetas por favor, no he podido lograrlo después de notar que la cinta de mi tenis estaba suelto. —Leni le muestras su tenis a su hermano, en ella estaba su zapato todo enrollado como una bola de estambre.

—Esta bien Leni, solo dame un segundo. —Lincoln comenzó a desatar las agujetas, en la cual estaba muy amarradas y difícil de lograr zafarse de ella, pero por un 1 minuto lo logra y después le comienza atar la agujetas.

Después de unos segundos Lincoln logro amarra las agujetas de los tenis de la rubia, y de paso comenzó también a ajustar un poco el otro tenis.

—¿Así que el golpe en la frente fue causada por la caída de tus agujetas? —Le dice a su hermana al terminar de amarra el otro tenis.

—Creo que si. Cuando intentaba amarrarme las agujetas, escuché la puerta tocar, y después caminé hacia ella, pero al sentir la cinta de mi tenis logre caerme y me pegue en la frente con la puerta, y ahí me comenzó a dolor mucho e intentaba frotar un poco la frente para así quitarme el dolor. —Le explica todo lo que había pasado adentro de su habitación.

—Vaya Leni cuando lo siento, realmente fue mi culpa en haber tocado la puerta. —Lincoln comenzó a disculparse con Leni.

—Esta bien Linky, no tuviste la culpa de nada. —Leni le da unas palmadas en la espalda de su hermano.

—Vaya Leni, eres bien buena y blanda como siempre hermanita. —Lincoln comenzó a mostrar la bolsa de almuerzo de su hermanita —. Toma Leni.

Leni toma la bolsa, después checa en su interior de ella y ahí había un pan de rollo de canela.

—¡Vaya Linky! ¡Gracias por el pan! —Leni agradece y después comenzó a comerlo.

—Agradece a Lily por prepararlo. Sabía que comerías el rollo de canela primero, así que le pedí a Lily que hiciera un segundo rollo para tu caja de almuerzo. —Lincoln le muestra una lonchera verde y ahí le abre y tenia lo que más le gustaba a Leni.

Mmm... se ve muy delicioso hermano. Recuérdame agradecer a Lily cuando lo vea. —Leni terminó de comer el rollo de canela.

—Bueno hermanita, hay que prepararnos para salir de casa, pero antes tienes que lavarte tus dientes. —Le dijo mientras cargaba a Lori en sus brazo y listo para llevársela en la plata baja de la casa.

—¿Y por que tengo que lavarme de nuevo los dientes Linky? —Pregunto muy confundidas la rubia.

—Pues como comiste el rollo de canela pues tendrás que lavarte de nuevo los dientes, pero si no quieres podemos usar el enjuague boca para infantes. —Alzando su mano para poder tomar la mano de Leni.

—Esta bien Linky. —Leni toma la mano de su hermano.

—Muy bien Leni, vamos primero al baño y después nos reuniremos con las demás hermanas en la sala esta bien. —Lincoln dandole una sonrisa.

—Esta bien Linky, vamos.

* * *

 **En el cuarto de las gemelas**

—Aquí está tu almuerzo reina de mil demonios. —Lana le arroja el almuerzo en la cama de Lola, en la cual su gemela se estaba arreglándose a si misma en el espejo.

Desde que llegó a su cuarto, lo único que recibía de su gemela era un completo ignoro de parte de la reyna de drama. Agradeció mucho que Lola no le comenzara a darle insulto cuando había ingresado a su propio habitación, ya que normalmente su gemela le comenzaría a reclamarle sobre cualquier cosa solo para llamarle su atención. Lana ya estaba acostumbrada sobre los berrinches que Exclama la princesa, y vaya que le costó mucho trabajo en poder acostumbrase en ello.

—Como sea. —Lola toma el almuerzo que le había preparado su escupida hermana perfecta y después lo arroja en el bote de basura de Lana, en la cual su gemela se sorprendió.

—¡Como te atreves a tirar tu almuerzo así como si más! —Lana comenzó a caminar hacia su gemela mayor.

—Mira Lana. —Lola se voltea y mira a su gemela menor —. Me da comino de lo que piensa ahora mismo ya por tu culpa no podré usar a mo pequeño sirviente que tengo como hermano para una tarea de suma importancia.

Lana estaba apunto de llegar su limite. Estaba harta de su gemela mayor, toda perfecta como si el mundo le girara en su alrededor, realmente no podía seguir lidiando más con tus caprichos, narciso y tu estupida falsedad de la reyna del mundo.

—Mira Lola, ya estoy hasta ese punto de golpearte la cara perfecta que tienes, así que dire eso una ultima vez. No quiero que lo manipules más a nuestro único hermano, ya que si veo que lo tratarás peor que una esclavo, yo...

—No lo haré. —Lola le interrumpe a la mecánica, en la cual Lana se sorprende por la forma tan rápida de responder, aún con las amenazas que le decía de su boca.

—C-Como que no lo harás Lola. Acaso no te importa a nuestro hermano. —Lana comenzaba enojarse un poco por la actitud que tomaba su hermana.

—Por su puesto que me importa. —Eso lo dejó sorprendida a Lana —.Quien me ayudaría a cargar las bolsas cuando yo...

En ese momento Lana saltó encima de Lola y después le comenzó a darle golpes.

—¡Eres una maldita zorra malagradecida! —Lana comenzaba a pegarle a Lola con sus puños.

—¡Maldita Perra! —Lola lo veía venir y saca un sprite de gas pimento que tenía oculto en su mano, en la cual le roció la cara de Lana.

—¡Aaah! —Lana se cubría sus ojos y comenzaba a rascarse sobre ellos. El ardor del gas pimiento hicieron que la visión de la plomera quedara algo borroso, haciendo que Lana perdiera temporalmente sentido de la vista.

—¡Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo Lana! ¡Ahora si que sufrirás la ira de la amenaza rosa hermana! —Lola comenzaba corre y después la embiste para que ambas gemelas callers al suelo.

Lola al tener el merced de su gemela, le comienza dar golpes en la cara, en la cual Lana comenzaba a cubrir su rostro. Después de seguir golpeándola Lola se levanta al suelo u después le comienza a pisar en el estómago de Lana, en la cual grujía de dolor.

Cuando Lola seguía pisoteando a su gemela. Un extraño ser comenzaba a deslizar con mayor velocidad hacia donde esta la diva, y ahí Lola sienta algo en su pierna.

—Que es... ¡AAAAHHH! —Lola salta del susto al ver una serpiente que intentaba subir en la pierna de la diva.

Lana al escuchar el grito de su hermana, pensó que uno de sus mascotas le había salvado del pellejo, así que la Lana tomó la distracción para darle un golpe en la cara de su gemela.

—¡Esto es por Lincoln! —Lana le prepara el golpe y le arremeta directamente en el... pecho izquierdo de Lola. Al parecer aún seguía con la vista borrosa así que no podo darle un golpe directo en la cara de su hermana.

Lola al recibir el puño en el pecho, la diva comenzó a sentir dolor muy fuerte en su pecho izquierdo cerca en donde estaba su hombro. Nunca pensó que el día llegaría en la que Lana se revelaría. Había pasado años desde que tuvieron su pequeña rivalidad, en la cual peleaba por cualquier cosa que una la indiferencia en entre la otra. Y vaya que fue bastante tiempo.

—Como te atreves Lana, —Dijo con una voz muy baja —. Como te atreves a golpearme y faltarme al respeto. —Lola apretaba sus puños con todas sus fuerzas —. ¡Tu eres la única que no se asusta en nada! —Lola comenzó a caminar —. ¡Y eso me hace enojar aún más! Y pensar que Lily me hacía joder la vida! Pero ahora eso cambio... así que para poder desasearme del dolor, tendré que eliminar el problema, y cuando me deshagas de ti, ya nada me impedida que tome mi peón, y así tener a Lincoln como mi sirviente. —Lola comenzaba a carcajear un poco —. ¡Así que sea una buena hermana por una vez y muere!

Al terminar de hablar Lola corrió y fue embestir una vez más a su gemela. Pero Lana optó la misma idea y fue a embestirla y ambas chocan entre sí. Las gemelas se agarraban a golpes sin secar hasta que ambas lograron agarra de ambos cuellos y después comenzaron a estrangularse entre sí.

Lana era más fuerte así que podía ahorcar el cuello con facilidad, pero el ardor en sus ojos le impedía continuar ya que al soltar una mano no podría terminar la vida de su hermana, así que tenía que aguantar el ardor de sus ojos y así terminar con eso lo más rápido posible.

Lola por otra parte estaba en desventaja, sabía muy bien que su hermana era más fuerte que ella y con facilidad le podía ahorcar su cuello, pero después se dio cuenta que Lana no ponía mucha fuerza ya que al parecer, el ardor que le había rociado a Lana con el gas pimiento, le impedía usar su fuerza ya que si Lana le soltara la mano, no podría estrangularla y ahí podría tomar esa oportunidad de acabar por fin con la amenaza que tantos años le había tenido como desgracias de haber tenido una gemela como Lana.

Ambas no quería soltarse y esperaba que al menos uno se rindiera o que se desmallara por falta de aire en el celebro. Pero la determinación de ambas gemelas eran igual de manera espiritista, en lo cual ninguna se rendiría ante la otra. Pero antes de que al fin una iba cesar, alguien los separa con una gran fuerza que hizo que las gemelas se sorprendiera por ello.

—WOOAAAHH! —Ambas gemelas gritaron y después cayeron al suelo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Acaso ustedes están locas o que! —En las gemelas reconocieron la voz, y sabía muy bien de que se trababa —. ¡Eso es el colmo con ustedes dos! ¡Siempre peleas peleas y más peleas solo para que! ¡Para que una cayera muerta o Peor aún! ¡Que ambas cayeran muertas por algo estupido!

—¡Lana fue la que comenzó! —Diciendo Lola con reclamo hacia Lana.

—¡No es cierto! Lola fue la que...

—¡NO ME IMPORTA! —Lily toma ambas orejas de sus hermanas.

—¡Ouch ouch ouch! —Quejándose la mecánica.

—¡Ouch! ¡OYE! ¡AAAHH! —Gritando de dolor la diva de la amenaza rosa.

Continuó con el castigo hasta que ya pensó que era suficiente, así que dejó de jalar las orejas de ambas hermanas y después camino hacia la salida de la habitación. Pero no antes decirles algo a sus gemelas.

—Nos vamos en 5 minutos. — Lily salió del cuarto y después comenzó alzar su voz —. ¡Y si ustedes no baja después de ese lapso de tiempo, los dejares y haber qué le dirán a nuestros padres.

Una vez dicho ambas gemelas decidieron no hablarse entre sí y también mantenerse en distancia.

* * *

 **En el patio de enfrente de la casa Loud**

Afuera de la casa, vemos a casi reunidos a todos los hermanos, en exception de Lori que estaba en los brazos de la patriarca junto con su marido, y aparte aún no aparecía las gemelas por ninguna parte.

—Muy bien hija, maneje seguro y espero que todos se cuiden bien. —Dijo el despidiéndose de sus hijos.

—No te preocupes papá, sabes muy bien que están seguros con migo, no es hacía chicos. —Lily miraba atrás de los asientos.

—Por su puesto sis. —Dijo Luna sentada junto con Lynn y Luan.

—Mmm... ¿pero ya estamos cuidados con esto cierto? —Dijo Leni mostrando el cinturón de seguridad, en la cual están sentada junto con Lisa. En la cual seguía molesta con Lily.

—No to preocupes hermana, se que eres muy responsable, por eso tengo mucha confianza en ti. —Dijo Lincoln al que estaba sentado en el medio y solo.

Todos los hermanos le daba la afirmación que Lily era muy responsable y que no se tenía que preocupar, o al menos eso era cuando llegaron las gemelas.

Los hermanos se sorprende al ver que Lana y Lola abrieron ambas puertas de Vanzilla y después comenzaron asentar en asientos separados, pero para la mala suerte, ambas gemelas se sentaron en donde estaba Lincoln, y eso hizo que una atmósfera llena de peligro comenzara aparecer en el medio de nuestro protagonista, en la cual Lola y Lana se miran con enojo mientras Lincoln comenzaba a sudar un poco.

—Deja de mirarme. —Dijo Lola con veneno en sus palabras y con una mirada fulminante lleno de odio hacia su gemela.

—¡Tu deja de mirarme! —Lana le contesta alzando un poco su voz mientras que también la miraba con firmeza lleno de rabia hacia su gemela.

 _—¡Oh Dios! Ni siquiera nos hemos ido y ya quiere sacarse los ojos, que hizo para merecer esto._ —Pensando el albino mientras rezaba que saliera vivo de esa.

* * *

 **En la escuela intermedia de Royal Woods**

—Cress que Estes Lista Lucy. —Dice una gótica de cabellos negros cortos con líneas blancas en su alrededor.

—Lo estoy. —Lucy suspiro nerviosa —. Rocky y yo hemos sido novios por casi un año y ya es hora de llegar al siguiente paso.

—Bueno amiga ahí te dejo, así que suerte. —La gótica deja a Lucy y después la Loud comenzó a marcharse.

Lucy tenía planeado sorprender a su novio con un regalo especial que le tenía consigo en su mano. Era increíble que casi llevaba un año de novios y ya tenía planeado llevar su relación a llevar al siguiente nivel. Así que la gótica prosiguió a encontrar a su novio.

Cuando el tiempo pasó, Lucy fue a sentarse en la biblioteca, en la cual se había acordado a encontrarse, pero antes de poder checar la hora en su celular, ve a su novio junto con una chica?

La gótica se sorprendió al ver a Rocky hablar con alguien, al parecer no notaron la presencia de Lucy. La gótica se ocultó un poco para que no la notara. Pero en ese momento para la gótica amante de lo sombrío y el sufrimiento, su vida cambiaria de manera radical, al ver a su novio al que tanto amaba y anduvieron juntos por casi un año, desando con otra chica que no fuera ella, y lo peor era cuando la veía como ambos chicos comenzaba hacer una acto, al que tanto tenía planeado hacer junto con el hombre, al que le había roto su oscuro y sombrío corazón.

—Porque... —Una gota de lagrima comenzaba a caer en su mejilla.

* * *

 **Hola todos, aquí F726, y ya al fin subí el cuarto capituló. Se que no es mucho y parece más de relleno pero que se puede hacer cierto. Pero bueno, agradesco el rediculamente el apoyo que ustedes dan por esta obra (En la cual les gustó más el prólogo que los demás capituló) y vaya apoyo que le dan. Hasta ahora la obra a llegado a 3K en tan solo 3 capítulos, y vaya apoyo que ustedes le dieron XD. Se que lleva casi meses desde la ultima actualización de esta historia, y les quiero pedir mis mas sinceras disculpas, realmente jamás espere que esto fuera muy popular entre todas las historias que traigo. Pero bueno, el próximo capituló comenzarán con los corazones rotos de las cinco hermanas mayores y haber como me queda. Solo no espere que lo suba rápido ya que tengo otras historias en que trabajar. Así que sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capituló.**


	5. La tración

Lucy calló de rodilla al haber presenciado el acto carnal que hacía la pareja, en la cual uno de ellos estaba su novio Rocky. La chica gótica de trece años miró de vuelta hacia atrás, solo para poder ver de nuevo a su novio volviéndole a besar a la chica, y viendo como el sacaba su luenga para poder introducirla en la boca de esa chica.

La pareja continuaron por un buen rato besándose entre sí, Rocky agarraba el muslo de la muchacha para así poder levantarla y poner su busto en la parte íntima de la chica, la joven gemía por el acto del muchacho y dejo que el la afrontara, mientras Rocky intentaba lo posible de poder desabrocharse la cremallera de su pantalón.

Lucy no pudo evitar mirar el acto que hacia la pareja, ver a su novio sacar su miembro afuera, y después intentar introducirla en la parte vaginal de la chica.

—Rocky! No creo que sea un buen lugar para hacerlo aquí... Nggg! Que tal si lo hacemos en el cuarto del concerté que está cerca de ahí. —La joven sugiriendo mostrando el pequeño cuarto del conserje que estaba unos cuantos metro cerca en donde estaba ellos dos.

—Sabes que no me gusta los espacios pequeños, además, qué hay de malo tener relación en un área pública, no te hace sentir evitada. —El pelirrojo se acercó al cuello de la joven y la comienza besarla y morderla, mientras introducía su pene adentro de ella.

—NGH!... Si! —Chillo la joven muchacha con placer.

—Shhh! —Tapándole la boca con su mano —. Baja la voz mi querida perrita, no queremos que alguien nos arruine nuestro diversión. — Comenzaba introducir más al fondo su pene. La forma en la que el penetraba hacía que la muchacha comenzara a gemir mucho más fuerte.

—Rocky... qué pasa si llega la rarita?... NGGG! Joder...! La tiene más grande que la última vez... acaso tu novia no te complace... Aha!...

—Muy pronto... —Penetrándola mucho más rápido —. Yo pienso que hoy voy a saborear esa su fría y pálida piel que suya... joder! La tienes bien apretada! —El pelirrojo siguió aumentándose su ritmos.

Lucy se tapó con ambas manos en su boca, al escuchar lo que dijo Rocky.

—Pero... aún así yo... soy tu favorita... ¡joder ente es el punto! —Gemía si parar mientras rodeo el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos.

—Por su puesto que lo eres... "ehe"... nadie tiene el mejor coño como tú... pero quien sabe, posiblemente ella lo tenga mejor. —Rocky saco su miembro y después la pone cuatro.

—Rocky! Esta postura no. —sorprendiéndola por la forma que la ponía en cuarto .

—Pero así te gusta más no? —Rocky volvió a penetrarla de nuevo.

La joven gimió y esta vez trató de alejarse, haciendo que Rocky sonriera y la acercara aún más al fondo el pene, haciendo que su miembro entrara más profundo.

—Estoy apunto de venirme! —El gruñó antes de que su esperma brotara dentro de ella.

La chica dio un profundo gemido de alegría cuando sintió que su semilla la llenaba mientras se corría.

Los dos se agotaron cuando Rocky se retiró con algo de exudación.

—¿Como fue eso? —Pregunto mientras subía su cremallera del pantalón.

—Mejor que la última vez. —Dijo ella limpiándose la entre pierna y después volviendo a ponerse su ropa interior —. Rocky, la próxima que lo hacemos, ¿puedes hacerlo por mi culo?

—Mmm debiste habérmelo dicho. Lo hubiéramos hecho antes. —Dijo con un tono seductor mientras le daba una nalgada a la chica.

—Dios que eres un pervertido. Me gusta. —La joven mordiéndose su labio inferior.

—Mira la hora! Creo que Lucy llegará por un minuto, así que nos vemos luego amorcito. —Rocky le dé un beso en los labios a la chica.

—Bueno nos vemos, mi Ricky. —La joven muchacha se marcha del lugar.

Una vez que se despidieron, el joven pelirrojo espero por la llegada de la gótica de Loud, pasaron como diez minutos y no hubo ningún rastro de la joven, espero más tiempo y nada.

—Donde demonios se estará esa idiota? Me dijo que me esperaría aquí y darme algo especial, acaso se le habrá olvidado? —Rocky saco su celular y comenzó marcar a la gótica, espero que ella contestara para nadie le respondía su llamado —. Diablos Lucy! Si no ibas a venir, por lo menos me hubieras avisado, así tendría sexo anal con ella. —Guardando su teléfono muy enojado y después se marcha del lugar.

Cuando la biblioteca estaba en completo silencio, Lucy salió de su escondite con su teléfono afuera y recordando cada momento que había pasado. Su novio la había engañado con otra, y no solo eso, nada más la quería por querer tener su cuerpo, sus amigas le había advertido sobre el, pero ella no las escuchaba, estaba total mente enamora de Rocky, ya que por primera vez alguien se fijaba en ella por sus gustos, pero no de la meneara que ella esperaba.

Lágrimas caía por la bello rostro, caía de rodilla al suelo mientras ella se decía así misma: "Acaso no había alguien que la quisiera por lo que ella es, en vez de fijarse por lo físico?" Ya que eso era lo que siempre se decía así misma.

Todos los chicos de su escuela siempre la miraba con los ojos penetrates, video lo bueno que traía la joven muchacha de negro. Según sus hermanas, decía que nada más era suerte, pero Lisa les explica que posiblemente era por los genes de su madre, pero que también sería en unas partes específicas.

Lily era considerado como la chica perfecta en todo los sentidos, el cuerpo exótico que le había dado era prueba de ello, Lisa no tuvo suerte siendo que sus pecho no era lo suficiente mente grandes, pero al menos sus curvas y tarde robló compensa de algo, las gemelas tuvieron casi la suerte de tener un cuerpo exótico igual que su hermana mayor, pero al ser algo jóvenes, no se notaba mucha la diferencia, posiblemente cuando llegue la misma edad que Lily, posiblemente sean igual o mejores que su hermana mayor, y por último estaba ella, al igual que Lily y sus gemelas, ella también había sido bendecía por un buen cuerpo, claro para una adolescente de 13 años, sus pechos y caderas las hacía parecer que ella tuviera 15 años, nadie sabe si eso era una bendición, pero para ella era como una maldicion.

Tener un buen cuerpo tiene sus ventajas, pero también tiene su bajas, y uno de ello era tener la mala reputación de todas las chicas y también ser acosada por todos los chicos de la escuela.

Pensó que nunca consiguiera un buen chico honesto, pero todo cambio al conocer a Rocky. Lucy estaba convencida de que a Rocky no le gustaba nada, ya que el era uno de los chicos populares de toda la escuela, pero mas tarde, se reveló que sus sentimientos hacia él eran mutuos, y que Rocky pensó que Lucy era "demasiado genial" para él. Al oír esto, ella se sonroja y le preguntó si quería pasar tiempo con ella, a lo que Rocky aceptó alegremente también. Curiosamente, a pesar de no parecer similares, se revela que los dos son en realidad similares en personalidad y aficiones, ya que comparte una disposición apática similar, la capacidad de atrasarse y asustar a la gente.

Pero ahora que ya conocía bien las verdaderas intenciones de Rocky, ya no tiene sentido seguir con esa falsa relación que tenía. Un año de relación, nada más para que el pusiera sus garras en ella y después que? Dejarla por otra nada más en caso de que el no logrará tener la satisfacción que el quería?

Ya nada importa ahora.

Lucy Loud caminó por los corredores del pasillos, tratando de entrar al baño. La hizo bajar por el pasillo hasta que notó que la seguían. Al ver que eran unas pocas muchachas, aceleró el paso y entró en el baño de chicas. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, miró a su alrededor en buscar una manera de salir. Vio la ventana, pero estaba tristemente cerrada y no tenía ganas de meterse en problemas con Lily. Además, ella no cabía en eso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe cuando ella se escondió en un puesto.

 _—¿Segura que la viste entrar aquí?_ —Oyó decir a uno de los chicas.

— _Por supuesto que lo hice, nadie más en este estúpido lugar tiene un cabello tan negro o una piel tan blanca_ —Miró a su alrededor y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio un pequeño orificio de ventilación justo encima de ella.

 _—¡Estoy salvada!_ —Pensó mientras comenzaba a subir hacia el respiradero. Al escucharlos acercarse a su puesto, sacó una gran roca de su bolsillo y la arrojó a otro puesto, el sonido los alertó.

Tan pronto como pasaron junto a la suya para comprobarlo, se arrastró y volvió a colocar la cubierta de ventilación.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Ella susurró mientras se arrastraba lentamente por las ventilaciones oscuras y mohosas, un pequeño ratón blanco se abrió paso a través de su vestido y hasta su cuello —. Hola. —Lucy dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda, haciéndole dar un chillido de comodidad mientras se acurrucaba en una bola y comenzó a subir por las rejillas de ventilación a uno de los pocos lugares en los que estaba segura; el techo. Pronto lo hizo mientras saltaba, aterrizando en la cubierta de ventilación ya caída.

—Al menos estoy a salvo aquí. —Ella dijo mientras miraba la puerta encadenada.

Caminó hasta el borde del techo y se sentó. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y mintió sobre su espalda.

Durante los últimos tres años, Lucy ha sido acosada sin piedad porque era diferente y cómo se sentía. A la maestra no le importaba, solo le importaba los demás que tenía buenas notas. La directora no sabía, de hecho nadie lo sabía, ella siempre lo ocultaba, como siempre se esconde, no quería que sus hermanas mayores se enterara sobre sus problemas en la escuela, siendo la única loud en esta escuela secundaria. Odia a la gente porque no puede confiar en nadie ... excepto en su familia.

—No puedo estar aquí todo el día. —Pensó mientras el pequeño roedor se acurrucaba en una bola sobre su pecho —. Tengo que irme a casa con el tiempo. —Ella acarició suavemente el pelaje del ratón mientras se dormía, pero no antes caer una pequeña lágrima en su rostro, ya que ahora estaba realmente sola.

* * *

 **Escuela primaria de Royal Woods (07:20 am)**

En el patio de enfrente de la escuela repleto de jóvenes preadolescentes y niños, vemos cómo una camioneta andaba de aprisa mientras rebasaba unos cuantos carros en el camino.

Los jóvenes estudiantes ven como la camioneta iba demasiado rápido, hasta pensaron que iba chocar directamente hacia la escuela. Sin dudarlo un segundo los niños salieron corriendo hacia la entrada mientras que otros que no pudieron moverse debido por el miedo solo se quedaron parados y esperaron que todo esto acabara.

Después de un momento, el sonido del motor dejó de soñar, los niños asustados abrieron sus y ve que enfrente de ellos estaba una furgoneta vieja, muy vieja como para ser considerado como chatarra que increíblemente este aún funcionado.

Después de un tiempo, la puerta de la camioneta se abre y de ahí sale volando un joven albino gritando sin parar hasta que por fin callo al suelo del césped.

Mientras que los niños miraron al pobre albino que estaba tirado al césped, alguien comenzaba gritar alguien.

—MUY BIEN USTEDES DOS! YA ME TIENE HASTA LAS CASILLAS CON SUS PELEAS SIN SENTIDO! —Los jóvenes miraron a la furgoneta en donde provenía los gritos, y de ahí mira a una rubia vestida de púrpura muy hermosa, gritando a otras dos rubias igual de hermosas; una vistiendo de rosa, y la otras de azul.

—Pues Lola comenzó! —Lana apuntando a su gemela.

—No es cierto! Tu siempre empieza primero! —Lola defendiéndose por la acusación que daba Lana.

—NO ME IMPORTA! —Las gemelas se asustan por el grito enojado que hacía su hermana mayor —. Ustedes dos casi me hace chocar con varios autos, pasarme tres semáforo en alto, y casi arrollo a una pobre anciana! Aunque a decir verdad ella me caía mal... pero lo que más importante es que ustedes lastimaron a Lincoln por sus peleas y ahora mira cómo está. —Apuntando hacia afuera y ven como su hermano se estaba levantando del césped.

—ESTOY BIEN! —Grito el albino, mientras el se regresaba hacia la furgoneta.

—Lo siento mucho Lincoln. —Lana se baja del vehículo y checa su hermano menor.

—Pues yo no. —Comentó Lola mientras escuchaba como Lily y Lana comenzaron a gruñir enojadas por no disculparse con su hermano menor —. Argh! esta bien. Perdóname por haberte lanzado nada más para poder golpear a mi patita, "inferior" y "fea"! Hermana gemela que traigo!

—O ya valiste Lola! —Lana estaba apunto de lanzarse contra Lola, hasta que Lincoln la detiene, sosteniéndole de su brazo.

—Basta ya Lana! No ves que estás haciendo un escándalo aquí. —Dijo Lincoln, sosteniéndola del brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Lana se detiene y mira a su alrededor para ver a varios jóvenes mirándolos como si ellos anduviera viendo un programa de televisión para jóvenes preadolescentes. Así que ella se calma dándose un largo respiro profundo y después miró a su hermano menor, haciéndole saber que ya se había calmado y que ya no era necesario sostenerla.

Una vez soltado, la joven mecánica de mala gana mira a su gemela mayor con odio.

Lola no se sorprende por la miraba de odio que le daba su gemela menor, era algo que ella ya se acostumbraba de ver, pero una cosa estaba segura, mientras ella sea la gemela alfa, nada ni nadie la pondrá quitar de su puesto de ser la superior de todas... bueno en excepción de dos que están por encima de ella por su puesto.

—Bueno, ya que todo esto se solucionó, aquí nos bajamos. —El asiento se pone abajo y ahí salto Lynn de la camioneta.

—Bueno eso si que fue interesante, pero la próxima no intentes saltar de nuevo en los "Altos" de arriba jejeje, ¿entiendes Lily? —Luan salió de la Vanzilla.

—Al menos la música de la radio fue muy buena para tranquilizar mis nervios. —Comentó Luna, bajando del vehículo.

—Pero de que hablan chicas! Eso fue divertido! Hagámoslo de nuevo! —Dijo Leni, saltando alegremente de la furgoneta.

—Bueno eso si que fue algo. —Lincoln reuniendo a las menores.

—Se que dije que sería responsable en llevarlos, pero creo que no podré hacerlo mientras yo lleve a esas dos conmigo. —Mirando sería mente a las gemelas, en la cual Lana se baja su cabeza por lo avergonzaba que estaba, mientras que Lola solo evade la mirada, como si todo eso no fuera su culpa.

—No te preocupes Lily, es algo que siempre pasa con las dos... Bueno no quiero quitarlas mas su tiempo, así que nos vemos luego chicas . —Lincoln se despide de las demás.

—Gracias hermano, nos veremos después, cuídense chicos. —Lily se despide de todos.

—Bueno hermano menor, cuida bien de nuestras hermanitas. —Lana le revuelve el cabello de Lincoln y después se adentra a la furgoneta, pero en ves de sentarse donde esta Lola, ella se sienta en la parte de atrás de la vanzilla.

—Cuídense chicas! —Lynn alza su mano y la sacude.

—Preocupe que los oficiales de azul no les de una tarjeta roja jejeje, ¿Entiendes? —Luan comentó con otro malo juego de palabras, haciendo que Lily suspirara y a la vez se asustara ya que casi un oficial los iba a parar.

—No le hagas caso hermana, solo asegúrate manejar con calma y todo saldrá bien. —Dijo Luna animando a su hermana mayor Lily.

—Adiós hermanas, las quiero tanto! —La pequeña Leni agitaba sus manitas, despidiéndose de sus hermanas mayores.

—Igualmente chicas! Adiós! —Lily dio un último saludo a sus hermanos y después aceleró el motor de la camioneta, dejando atrás a sus hermanos menores.

Una vez que camioneta estaba fuera de vista, Lincoln lleva a sus hermanitas adentro de la escuela, para que todas ellas puedan estar lista para su primer período de clase.

Lynn comienza separar del grupo, ya que ella se encontró con su mejor amiga, Margo, Luan fue la segunda ya que se encontraba con su grupo de amigos que se vestían de payasos, Luna fue la tercera ya que en su salón estaba sus amigos, George, Ruth y Sam, ahí sentados en una mesa.

Una vez que las tres hermanas se fueran con sus amigos en sus distintos salones de clases, Lincoln tomó a Leni de la mano y la llevó a su salón de clase, en donde ahí dejaría a su pequeña hermanita menor con la maestra Shrinivas.

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta encontrar el salón de clase de Leni, en la cual estaba repletos de niños infantes.

—Bueno Leni, aquí llegamos a tu salón. —Lincoln suelta la mano de su hermanita.

—Muchas gracias por llevarme hasta aquí, Linky! —Leni le da un abrazo a su hermano mayor.

—No hay de que hermanita, si no lo hago, apostaría que te perderías en los pasillos, aparte de que te chocarías con muchos casilleros de la escuela. —Lincoln le acaricia su cabeza, después Leni deja de abrazarlo.

—Como me gustaría que te quedaras un buen rato conmigo hermano. —Diciéndole con una sonrisa.

—Me gustaría quedarme, pero también tengo mis propias clases, aparte no creo que la Maestra Shrinivas me deje quedarme. —Lincoln mirando a la maestra y ella le da un saludo al albino.

—Owww, realmente quisiera que te quedaras, mis amigas realmente te quieren conocer. —Leni le apunta en la mesa, y ahí se encontraba las amigas de Leni, en la cual ellas le daban el saludo al albino.

—Hehehe, vaya que tus amigas están felices, pero bueno, me tengo que ir que antes de que la clases comiencen y no quiero que mi maestra se enoje conmigo, así que cuídate, Leni. —Lincoln se arrodilla y le da un beso en la frente de la pequeña rubia de lentes.

—Gracias, Linky! —dándole una radiante sonrisa.

—No hay de que, cuídate mucho y pórtate bien. —Lincoln se levanta y después camino hacia la la salida del salón.

—Lo haré, nos vemos hermano! —Leni se despedía de su hermano y después fue con sus amigas.

Lincoln feliz sale del salón y fue caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, pero no antes ser sorprendido por alguien al que jamás espero encontrarse primero.

—Hola patético! Que cuantas. —Saludo una latina morena de cola de caballo, con sudadera de color púrpura.

—No mucho, Ronnie Anna...! Vaya Ronnie! Te veo muy fatigada, qué pasó? —Preguntó Lincoln, concertado por el estado que veía a su amiga.

—Es mi Hermanito, Roberto. No dejo de llorar por casi toda la noche, y mi mamá estaba trabajando en el turno de noche. —Ronnie froto sus ojera de sus ojos —. Tienes unos consejo para poder tratar situaciones como la mía?... —Bostezo la morena de cansancio.

—Mmm... has intentado darle algo que le pudiera tranquilizarlo? como un peluche? —Dandosale una ideas a la latina.

—Pues si, pero nada lo tranquiza. Como lo haces con Lori? —Pregunto mientras recordaba que Lincoln tenía una hermana bebé, que era la misma edad de su hermano.

—Pues con Lori es fácil cuando uso su juguete favorito, Felton el zorro, es el único juguete que la hace tranquilizarla, lo malo es que su canción es algo molesto cuando lo escuchas múltiples veces, incluso nuestros padres le tiene miedo al juguete que los hace volver locos cada vez que ellos escuchan la melodía. —Diciéndole a su amiga, como la melodía hacía volver locos a toda su familia.

—Dudo que tenga algo parecido, y si lo tuviera, no dudaría un segundo en tirarlo por la basura. —Ronnie volvió botezar de nuevo.

—Heh, suena como mis padre al intentar tirar el juguete, pero no te culpo, yo también quise deshacerme del ese juguete, pero al ver Lori dormí tranquilamente con el, no pude evitar ver lo linda que se veía, así que convencí a nuestros padre que usara audífonos para que ellos no pudieran escuchara la melodía, así Lori podría conservar el juguete hasta que ella creciera y se aburra de fotón.

—Suena aburrido como lo cuentas, pero es bueno de tu parte que hayas ayudado convencido a tus padres en conservar el juguete. Pero bueno cambiando del tema, ya tienes planes para el viernes? —Preguntando Ronnie.

—Nope, aún no tengo nada planeado, aún que posiblemente Clyde y yo iremos a jugar en el arcade de "Gus games and grub", pero aún espero por su respuesta.. —Respondiendo mientras ambos entraron al salón de clases.

—Ya veo, bueno tenía también planeado ir "Gus games and grub" a jugar, pero hay muchos juegos de pareja y necesitaré de un buen compañero de juego para poder jugarlos, así que me preguntaba si querrás ir conmigo a intentar batir unos cuantos récords. —Ronnie invitándolo a salir.

—Suena genial! Si quiere podemos ir los tres, tal vez así nosotros podemos disfrutar de todos los juegos. — Dijo Lincoln, sugiriendo ir los tres juntos a arcade de juegos.

—Suena bien... bueno espero verte el viernes, y más te vale que no apestes jugando que realmente quiere romper las puntuaciones, he oído que Paige me a vuelto a superar mis marcar en el arcade, y quiero volver a romper sus marcas de nuevo. —Ronnie Anne muy determinada.

—Vaya que puedo verlo, —Lincoln se sienta en su banca y después ve que su mejor amigo llegó al salón de clase, y el comenzó a saludar.

—Hola, Lincoln! Hola, Ronnie Anne! —Clyde saludando a su amigos y se sienta al lado de Lincoln.

—Hola, Clyde! —Lincoln devolviendo el saludo.

—Que tal patético! —Ronnie saludando de manera desinteresada.

—De que estaban hablaban chicos? —Preguntando el moreno de lentes.

—Estábamos hablando sobre cómo calmar el hermano menor de Ronnie. Últimamente no ha parado de llorar. —Explicó Lincoln sobre la situación de Ronnie.

—Es solo que el no deja de llorar, y ya estoy hasta mis casillas de poder callarlo com mis propias manos. —Diciendo de la manera literal.

—Has intentado cantarle una melodía? funciona mucho para calmar a los infantes. —El moreno sugiere a la latina.

—Oye eso no suena mala idea. Lori se calma al escuchar la canción de Felton, incluso yo y mis hermanas trabajamos juntos en recrear la melodía, ya que nuestros padre intentaron ocultar el juguete, y tuvimos que usar la letra para recrear la canción. —Recordando como el y sus hermanas lograron calmar a su pequeña hermana bebé.

—Por primera vez tienes razón, recuerdo que mamá siempre me cantaba una canción cuando yo era pequeña, posiblemente use la misma melodía para poder calmar a Roberto. Gracias por la idea, Clyde. —Ronnie dandole un codazo amistoso al moreno.

—Ouch! De nada, Ronnie Anne. —Masajeado el hombro en donde le dio la latina.

Los chicos se rieron por eso y después comenzaron a platicar sobre otras cosas, pero luego su momento se terminó al escuchar la campaña de la escuela, haciéndoles saber que su clase iba comenzar.

La profesora Johnson entra al salón y les da la bienvenida a todos, y una vez que todos los estudiantes le devuelve el saludo, su profesora comenzó dar la clase y de ahí el joven albino pasó su día en su salón de clase, esperando que su tiempo pasara rápido.

* * *

 **Escuela preparatoria de Royal Woods. (07:40 am)**

En la parte trasera de la escuela, la furgoneta (Vanzilla) se estacionó en el estacionamiento trasero de escuela pública, en donde todo los adolescentes con su propio vehículo logran estacionarse en ello.

Una vez estacionado, Lily y Lisa salen primero de la Vanzilla, luego Lola y Lana salen después pero en lado contrarios, ya que no quería cruzarse entre ellas, y eso haría que otra pelea innecesaria aparecía como siempre entre esas dos gemelas Loud.

—Al fin que llegamos! Bueno chicas, aquí hagan lo que quieran ya que yo tengo unos asuntos pendientes con mi novio. —Lola se marchaba de la Vanzilla lo más rápido que podía.

—Tsk! Pues bien por mi, nada te pido que nos acompañaras. —Lana le escupía sus palabras a su gemela.

Lola ignoró el comentario ofensivo de su hermana y prosiguió caminando con su pasare triunfal. No le gustaba mucho caminar con sus hermanas, ya que ella tenía una gran reputación, y aparte que no le gustaba que la miraran bajando en la oxidada camioneta de Vanzilla.

Mientras que la diva se alejaba de la comioneta, Lily, Lisa y Lana, progresa en caminar para llegar a la escuela, y una vez llegando a la puerta, ambas se adentran y comenzaron hacer una pequeña plática sobre un pequeño asunto, y eso asustó era...

—Oye Lisa, una preguntaba. cómo es que está aquí? Su ya te habías graduado de esta escuela? —Lana preguntando a su hermana mayor.

—Es algo personal pero... —antes de que Lisa pudiera decir una palabra, fue interrumpida por un abrazo de parte de una morena.

—Hola Lisa! —Exclamo alegremente una joven morena con cabello largo y castaño oscuro. Llevaba un suéter de color cian con mangas, pantalones cortos amarillentos, calcetines rosas y zapatos con luz blanca LED.

—Hola Darcy. —Dice la genio, poniendo su rostro hacia abajo y ocultando su sonrojo de vergüenza.

—Estas lista para darnos nuestras clase de ciencia... Profesora Loud, jejeje. —Darcy dandole una sonrisa radiante.

—Darcy, en primera, es Doctora Loud, y segundo, no puedes aparecer así y darme abrazos enfrente de mis unidades fraternales. —Lisa manteniendo sus emociones mientras le decía a su amiga que no hiciera ese tipos de afectos hacia ella.

—Lo siento, Lisa, pero me tenías muy preocupada, pensaba que llegarías tarde a tu salón, así que espere aquí para poder darte la bienvenida y darte esto. —Darcy le da un emparedado.

—Darcy no debiste...! —Lisa escuchaba varias carcajadas de partes de sus unidades fraternales, en la cual se ruboriza aún más de vergüenza que estaba pasando.

—Si no les importa, me tengo que prepara para dar mis clase de ciencia, y no puedo permitir que las mentes inferiores de mis estudiantes quede sin ningún retraso en la educación que les voy dar. —Lisa se marcha pero no antes tomar el emparedado —. Y Darcy... gracias por trato que me das... es lo siempre cierto?

—Así es Lisa! —Exclamado alegremente la morena

Sin decir más, Lisa entra a su salón y de ahí comenzó a organizar su mesa, en la cual recibiría pronto con sus demás estudiantes de clase.

—Bueno eso responde mi pregunta. —Lana ve como Darcy se marcha, pero no antes darle un saludo y después se va corriendo en los pasillos.

—Bueno, al menos tiene una amiga que no sea sus experimentos, solo que me preocupa un poco. —Lily estaba concertada de algo.

—De que hermana mayor? —Lana preguntó confundida por lo que dice Lily.

—Es sobre lo que podría hacer con ella, no me lo malinterpretes, me alegra que mi hermana de cuarto tenga una amiga, pero lo que me preocupa sería en cómo la trata, es la primera vez que la veo... feliz.

—Huh? —Lana no entendía nada.

—Olvídalo Lana, no tienes que ir al cuarto de mecánica, tu clase empezaría primero y está muy lejos para llegar ahí. —Dice Lily, mirando la hora que era.

—Oh diablos, tienes razón! Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego. —Lana se va corriendo.

Lily al ver la hora y ella también decide ir a su salón de clase, ya que no le gustaba ir tarde a su clase.

Pasaron un buen tiempo y ya era hora de salir de la escuela, Lily al terminar su clase actuación, sale del teatro para despedirse de sus amigas y luego ir visitar a alguien especial.

Cuando ella salió, fue recibida por un joven rubio muy alto y algo formado esperándola afuera de auditorio, en la cual el le da un brazo y después un beso en su mejilla.

—Hola cariño! Como fue tu clases de actuación de hoy. —Dijo el joven, mostrando un ramo de flores.

—Me fue bien Martín...! — mira el ramo de flores —. Estos son para mi?! —Lily toma el ramo y después comienza olerlas —. Vuelen bien, gracias.

—No hay de que amorcito. Oye, Lily me preguntaba si tienes planes para este día? Ya que tengo unos boletos para el cine y me gustaría saber si quisieras pasar un buen tiempo conmigo. Que te parece amorcito. —mostrando los boletos del cine.

—Mmm, me gustaría ir, pero hoy me dieron mucha tarea, y aparte tengo que recoger a mis hermanos, así que no se tendré tiempo de ir, así que perdón amorcito. —Decía Lily apenada por rechazar un momento de calidad con su novio.

—No te preocupes cariño, se que es muy difícil tener a tantos hermanos y que tú seas la única responsable, es por eso que me gusta de ti, una mujer muy responsable y independiente de todo. Realmente eres la chica idea, y tengo mucha suerte de tenerte como mi novia. —El joven rubio le da un beso rápido en los labios de la joven Loud.

—Martín, eres muy tierno y entendible, realmente siento que esto tenga que pasar, pero prometo que para el viernes te compensaré por todo lo que me has dado. —Lily le devuelve el beso a su pareja.

—Esperare con hacías cuando llegue el día amorcito. Bueno no te quiero quitar tu tiempo y te dejo. Dale mis saludos a tus hermanas. —Martín dejó pasar a Lily y después se marcha del lugar.

Lily con una sonrisa cálida se va caminado de los pasillos y después sale de la escuela.

Una vez afuera, Lily entro a la furgoneta y esperaba que sus hermanas menores llegara a la camioneta, en la cual vio a Lana salir y después se adentra y se sienta a su lado.

—Hola, Lana? Como te fue en la escuela? —Pregunto Lily alegremente.

—Bien como siempre. Solo que tuvo varios problemas con unas materias, pero con un poco de estudio podré mejorar, y como la pasaste hermana mayor. —Lana ahora le pregunta a Lily.

—Bien, el teatro de la obra está en marcha, y muy pronto tendremos todo para la obra del sábado. —Lily ve que Lisa llegaba.

—Bueno unidades, espero que mi retraso no allá logrado interferir en nuestro fecha de retiro. Así que falta uno para que nuestro vehículo avance a su destino por ir a nuestras demás unidades fraternales. —Dice Lisa, hablando de la manera que tanto le gusta hablar.

—Que dices, Lisa? —Preguntando confundida La mecánica

—Que nos falta Lola para que Vanzilla se mueva. —Respondió Lily dejando sorprendida a la genio.

—Llevo años que te conozco y se muy bien de lo que hablas hermanita. Pero aún así vamos a esperarla. —Lily Esperando pacientemente.

—Mejor la dejamos aquí, así aprenderá a no faltarnos al respeto. —Lana aún molesta con su gemela.

—No vamos a dejar a nadie atrás, solo esperaremos unos minutos más y si se tarda, mandaré un mensaje y haber qué pasa. —Lily sacando su celular y comenzando a mensajear a su hermanita.

Cuando terminó de marca el teléfono, esperaron que la princesa saliera de la escuela, pero Lola nunca salió en ella, y cuando más minutos pasaban, ya las hermanas comenzaron a preocuparse un poco.

 _—Donde estarás Lola? —Pensó Lily con un tono de preocupación._

* * *

 **En el campo football de la escuela preparatoria de Royal woods (3:40Pm)**

—Mira princesita! A mi nadie me abandona sin que yo tenga lo que quiero! —Un sujeto rubio comenzó a lamer el cuello de una bella princesa.

—Suéltame! Ya estoy harta de que me juegues como una tonta! Y no dejare que me toques! —Lola intentó pelear el joven muchacho, pero por uno razón su cuerpo no respondía bien y se hacía más débil.

—Parece que la droga que te puse comenzó hacer sus efectos, pero no te preocupes, te prometo que será rápido y placentero. —Esas fueron las últimas palabras, antes de que todo el cuarto comenzara a cerrarse.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo. Lamento mucho por la tardanza pero me dio cuenta de que este es una de la historias menos apoyadas que he visto, comparadas a las demás que traigo. No digo que sea mala, es solo que llego como yo esperaba en hacer la historia.**

 **Pero bueno, Lucy ahora está triste por descubrir la traición de su novio, Lincoln la pasará a lo grande con sus amigos? Porque Lisa se avergüenza mucho cuando Darcy esta a su lado, Que clase de trato le dará Lily a su novio? Que esta pasando con Lola? Estará en problemas la princesa?**

 **Bueno antes de despedirme, comenzaré a dar reviews... y vaya que son pocos pero bueno. (Nota: estos review nada más serán lo del capituló pasado de 3 a 4, Gust no aparecerá al menos que pongan sus nombres)**

 **Redvs321: Se que lo puedo actualizarlo, pero aveces me batalle en encontrar buena ideas, aparte de que nada más tengo el final del concepto original.**

 **JustMeguest: Ya pronto lo sabrás, y ya von este capituló vistes la primera en romper su corazón.**

 **ImperialStar: Si Leni es más tierna como pequeña y más inocente. Las gemelas es obvio que siempre se pelean, pero da mas miedo cuando ya son de asi de grandes, y sin ningún supervisión de ello, es obvio que las dos se comporten aún peor que las versiones originales.**

 **Lobo Hibiki: Lo se, asi siempre fueron las gemelas.m, el momento de Leni y Lori es algo que nunca cambia, aunque me de tristeza de que como hicieron a Lori cuando era bebé.**

 **Adoniskun13: Ok? No se si te confundiste o que?**

 **Reila Vann: Me alogro que lo disfrutaras.**

 **J0nas Negera: Tal vez intente subir los capítulos lo más rápido posible, pero eso solo sería mentir. Pero bueno, si abra Loudcest, pero de una manera algo... intenso, pero eso tendrá que esperar.**

 **Bien eso es todo lo que puedo responder, espero que les haya disfrutado y nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


End file.
